


Raging Heart

by HeartRemedy



Series: The warmer side of Void [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood, Confusion, From friend to lover, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartRemedy/pseuds/HeartRemedy
Summary: As a kind hearted person, Nasus just cannot let Warwick waste his life. He decides to show him that he doesn’t need to be afraid. (Spin-off and sequel to The True Meaning of Strength, M/M, yaoi)





	1. The Wolf and The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the third story of my series. The main two characters are Nasus and Warwick this time. I really like this ship, because I always portrayed Nasus as a caring, wise man and Warwick as a person who wants to express himself, but can’t (after his rework). As you probably noticed, League’s lore was always present in my works, this one is no different. I know some of you guys enjoyed my previous works, because I used two very rarely seen champions (Rengar and Kha’Zix), but don’t worry, you’ll see some scenes with them here, too. Ofc they won’t be the main subject of this fanfic, but I intend to use them as many times as I have used Nasus and Renekton in “Best Enemy” or “The True Meaning of Strength”. Enjoy :)

**Chapter I**

 

Winter came quicker than anyone would guess. First snow caught everyone off guard, but positively. Annie was already building a snowman with Amumu and Lulu outside. Overall mood of everyone has improved, well, almost everyone. Renekton still had problems with his waking up. Because he overslept, Nasus decided to replace him in his match, even though he wasn’t particularly happy about that.

When he finally managed to crawl out of his bed, he went to the kitchen. He picked up a note from the table and started reading.

“Dear Lazy Brother,

This is the last time I’m doing you such a favour, next time I will literally drop a bucket of icy water on you if you oversleep again! I’m getting sick of your behaviour, I won’t be there to help you every time something happen. I just hope you'll repay me somehow.

~ Nasus.”

Renekton yawned. “Caring as usual.”, he thought. After their every argument Nasus, despite looking angry, changes his attitude and starts lecturing him about his poor life choices. It’s not like they are doing it very often, quite otherwise. Renekton threw it into the trash can and started doing his morning duties.

* * *

 

“That’s bad…”, Nasus thought as he realised Darius was just baiting him. His jungler, Twitch, appeared behind, successfully blocking his way to safety. Nasus was not only out of mana for his ultimate but also he had a quarter of his life missing. Twitch on the other hand was almost full and had a red buff.

“So greedy. You’re getting old Nasus, I always considered you wiser.”, Darius mocked him. His words did not make any impact on Nasus, in fact he didn’t even notice that he said anything. He was focused on the best way to get out of this situation. He still had ghost, but the red would slow him down anyway, also he could use his empowered strike only three times or he could wither someone and use it once. Before Twitch got close enough to attack, Nasus quickly entered bushes.

“Don’t just stand like that, do something! Don’t you see I’m injured?”, Darius shouted as Twitch hesitated to enter them. They both didn’t have their wards, Darius spent the last one earlier and Twitch used his to protect his buff.

“Shit...here goes nothing.”, Twitch spoke to himself as he walked closer. The moment he was about to enter them, Nasus bolted out of them to another on ghost. Twitch reacted almost immediately. He threw a vial full of toxins and sent one fast dart in his direction. He heard the sound of piercing a meat, he hit him. With a grin on his face he started his chase. When he entered the second bush, Nasus entered the third, but before that he shot him once again, slowing him once more. At that point he was slightly lower than half hp. Twitch, almost sure of winning, entered the last one bush, just to get struck by an axe. He didn’t expect this sudden change of events.

“Accepting your fate so fast?”, Twitch asked with a smirk, bleeding slightly from his new wound.

“No, was just making sure that it would be fair, I prefer duels 1 versus 1, even though it is a team match.”, Nasus replied. Twitch looked at him weirdly, but then his expression changed when he realised Nasus had almost no mana left. He didn’t attack him with his Siphon Strike, yet his mana decreased. With a shock on his face, he quickly glanced over his shoulder. Darius was slowly walking towards them, he was pissed. Purple curse was surrounding him, he must have withered him when Twitch wasn’t looking. When he looked at his opponent again, he was already standing before him, an axe high above his head. He stroke him once and immediately slashed again with his empowered attack, healing himself slightly. Twitch collapsed under the weight of his weapon. Nasus prepared his next attack, but Twitch rolled to the side and quickly retaliated. He quickly crouched and shot another darts in his direction. Nasus tried to ignore them, but those stinging wounds were inflicting more and more toxins into his body, making him slightly dizzy. His vision blurred, but was still able to see. He noticed that Twitch received some serious injuries, too. He himself was on the verge of death. Nasus felt that in a moment he will be able to use Siphon Strike once more. He couldn’t miss. He quickly lunged towards Twitch and swung his axe at him and just as he did that his magic forces came back and he used them to attack him once more, this time ending this. Twitch gulped when he realised his axe was deep inside his belly. He coughed with blood and smiled slightly.

“Well…*cough*, I guess I got outplayed…”, it was all he could say before his lifeless body collapsed. Nasus sighed, from both relief and pain. The red transferred to him, negating the poison damage. As he wanted to escape, he got pinned into the wall by someone’s hand. Nasus wanted to fight back, but he was exhausted and wounded. Even Soraka’s attack would end his life.

“I must admit, I was wrong about you. Even in 2 v 1 situation you found a way to gain some profit. Sadly it ends here.”, Darius spoke, mostly to show his superiority. Nasus just accepted his defeat, it wasn’t that bad, he still got one kill. He closed his eyes and awaited the sweet embrace of death.

Suddenly the pressure on his neck vanished and he heard loud, metal object land in front of him, he opened his eyes, it was Darius’ axe. Then he heard repressed scream, and then only the shredding sound. He looked inside the bush and saw someone literally ripping his guts out. He recognised the glass container on his back. It was Warwick. When he was done, he quickly calmed down, stood up and faced Nasus.

“I guess I was just in time.”, he admitted, judging from his injuries. Nasus just laughed slightly.

“Yeah, I owe you.”, Nasus replied. He peeked at Darius’ corpse, if he didn’t know that it was him, it would be hard to say who he was. “Woah...nice.”, he added. Warwick only raised his brow.

“You’re...enjoying this view?”, he asked, slightly confused.

“Well, not the view of a massacred body, but the view of Darius’ massacred body.”, he quickly clarified. “I hate this guy.”. Warwick smiled slightly.

“Glad to know I’m not the only one thinking about him this way.”, he admitted. When they left the bush, they noticed their whole team gathered on top lane.

“What are you exactly doing here?”, Nasus asked surprised by their sudden appearance.

“Well this is the last lane that hasn’t been pushed yet, so we decided to help you.”, Lux spoke cheerfully. He noticed that Ezreal was extremely fed, he probably swept enemy team without blinking. They started destroying their tower.

“So...I’m just gonna go back to jungle.”, Warwick spoke and started heading towards camps. Nasus looked at him weirdly and stopped him.

“Wait, we are about to win, we can just end it.”, he explained.

“Uhh...but you know, everything might happen, it is better to keep fighting as if they were about to come back.”, Warwick replied. Nasus didn’t really buy it, but even though he didn’t know him well, he knew not to push him. Instead he tried to persuade him.

“But Warwick, you cleared all the camps on the way here, also if what they say is true, there is no lane to push.”, Nasus replied, checking how he would react. Warwick opened his mouth slightly, but closed it right after.

“I...guess you’re right, but…”, he started, but the information of enemy team surrendering interrupted him.

“Well, that wasn’t very hard.”, Nasus spoke. He shrugged and smiled. Warwick smiled back and then they all disappeared in a magic cloud. When they opened their eyes they all were on teleportation platform. Enemy team was arguing over who fed Ezreal. Nasus ignored them and chose to return to his room, but then he realised that since Warwick lives on the same floor, they could return together. He quickly came to him and started chatting.

“Hi, I wanted to thank you once again for that help. Even if we were about to win anyway, it was nice of you.”, Nasus spoke, trying to start a nice conversation. Warwick looked at him surprised, he wasn’t used to talking to anyone when not on the Rift.

“Oh, I uhh...no problem.”, he replied, unsure of his words. “Now if you excuse me…”. Nasus recalled that he once escaped him using this excuse, so now he tried to prevent it.

“You’re going to your room, right?”, Nasus asked. Warwick just nodded. “Oh that’s excellent, we can go together. We live on the same floor, I’m sure you remember.”. To be truthful, Nasus just wanted to know what was going on with him. He was never talking with anyone, he was kind of worried. He seemed to be nice, but for some reason he decided to isolate himself from others.

Warwick just remained silent. He looked as if he tried to make another excuse, but just sighed.

“Alright, to be completely honest.”, he spoke. “Nasus, you’re a good guy, but please, don’t bother. Talking to me will not bring you any good.”. Nasus tilted his head slightly, surprised.

“I’m...not sure what to say, but…”, he paused, “...the one thing I am sure of that you are a good guy as well, I just wanted to know why you are so...lonely.”. Warwick opened his mouth to say something, but just closed his eyes turned his head to the side, breaking the eye contact. His words got him slightly.

“I’m...not lonely. I just…”, he started, but just sighed. “You won't give up, will you?”. Nasus smiled.

“Nope, I most certainly will not.”, he admitted proudly. Warwick just rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go then.”. Then they entered the hall of the Institute. People seemed to be somewhat more alive recently. Probably because of the change of weather.

“So…”, Nasus spoke casually, attempting to get some knowledge about him, “Any hobbies?”. He knew it wasn't the best way to start a conversation, but he didn’t have anything to hook on, he was a walking mystery for him.

“Ehh...I don’t have...well, maybe books, but-”, Warwick replied, and then Nasus interrupted him.

“By Shurima, I found another book reader.”, he spoke, not believing his ears. Warwick was surprised, too.

“Woah, you like reading? I wouldn't tell.”, he spoke.

“Yeah, and neither would I tell it about you.”, Nasus replied. They both chuckled slightly. “You don’t even know how much I want to talk about many books with anyone. Stella used to talk with me about them, you know, our librarian, but we have talked about every possible topic, so...yeah, I’m probably making you bored by now.”. Nasus was aware that his babbling could be quite boring, but he was forgetting about it from time to time.

“No, actually since it’s my only hobby, I always wanted to discuss it with someone, too.”, Warwick admitted. Nasus then smiles widely.

“So what about we meet in like ten minutes and, you know, discuss it? I’m sure we both have read at least some same books.”, he suggested.

“That’s not a bad-”, Warwick spoke, but then he stopped. He scolded himself in his mind for being so careless. “I...sorry, but it’s impossible. I have to go now.”. Nasus looked at him confused, “Why would he change his mind so suddenly?”, he thought.

“Wait! I’m sorry if I said something improper, I just-”.

“No, it’s perfectly fine, it’s not about you, it’s about me…”, Warwick admitted faintly. Nasus raised his brows and walked closer to him.

“Do you...wanna talk about it, whatever it is?”, he asked him. Warwick looked at him and sighed. 

“Alright, fuck this shit, since you have already devoted yourself to disturbing me today, I think I can tell you. Come to my room.”, he spoke and lead him. Nasus was curious what it would be. When they entered his room, he noticed that his home was extremely clean. “He must have so much free time”, he thought.

“Okay, sit there.”, Warwick spoke and pointed at the chair, “Coffee, tea, water?”.

“Tea, please.”, Nasus replied.

“Two teas then.”,Warwick spoke quietly and filled the kettle with a water. When he left it to boil, he turned around to Nasus.

“So...as you probably remember, those “things” are Singed’s little toys that he left in me…”.

* * *

 

“Renekton, we’re gonna be late to greet a new champion, again! Also, Rengar is waiting for us!”, Nasus quickened Renekton who was still in the bathroom.”.

“Just a sec!”, Renekton yelled through the door. He was always waiting to the last moment with everything. Matches, meetings, visits. After a moment Renekton left, ready to go.

“Finally!”, Nasus spoke totally irritated.

“Don’t dramatize! We still have some time.”, Renekton replied.

“Yeah, some. Now let’s go, I wouldn’t be surprised if Rengar decided to go alone.”. Then they left their home. Surprisingly, Rengar was still there, waiting.

“I thought you would never leave. Let me guess, Renekton.”, Rengar spoke, slightly annoyed himself, but not that much.

“Yeah, nevermind, let’s just go.”, Nasus spoke, stopping Renekton from saying anything. As they descended, they saw someone on the platform. His ears were very long, he wasn’t human. He looked like a werewolf, but something was off. As they were inspecting him, they noticed some kind of a container on his back with a huge needle on top. Also they were concerned why two summoners were accompanying him.

“So...I guess I should say something about myself…”, Warwick spoke quietly. “The name’s Warwick, I’m, how you would describe it, a chimera. I’m a failed experiment of a mad scientist.”, he spoke. “I’m from Zaun, I was a human before, and...well, I wasn’t a good man to be honest…maybe I deserved it.”. Suddenly someone from the crowd spoke.

“What a coincidence, we have one scientist from Zaun here, his name is Singed.”, said Garen. When Warwick heard that name he froze in one position, his eyes widened. He looked at the crowd and noticed a bald man with bandages on his jaw. He was looking right into his eyes.

“N-no...impossible…”, Warwick spoke quietly. His expression started changing drastically, from shocked he started getting more and more angry. The green fluid on his back started getting red. He grabbed his head in attempt to snap out of it.

“Take me...away from here…”, he spoke quietly to two summoners with him. They immediately assisted him and took him away. At this point everyone was just asking questions without answers.

“What...was that?”, Rengar asked.

“No idea, really.”, Renekton replied. Suddenly Singed headed towards the platform and tapped the microphone.

“Attention please. Oh, ok, it works. Ekhm, so as you can probably tell, I’m the one who created the beast that Warwick is now. I will answer every question related to him.”, he spoke. Then he was flooded with questions. Nasus was just looking at the corner of a wall where Warwick disappeared with two summoners.

* * *

 

“So...it is like a liquid rage, fury or whatever you want to call it.”, Warwick spoke in between occasional sips of tea. “It can activate through very strong emotions, and also when I smell blood.”.

“Yeah that’s how one of your skills works.”, Nasus commented.

“Right, except I can’t control it...when it activates, I just...have to kill someone...or just wait till it’s over.”, he spoke, upset about it. Nasus remained silent, he had no idea that he could not control it at all. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone…”.

“That’s why you were isolating yourself…”, Nasus ended for him. Warwick only nodded. He accepted his fate long time ago, but it sucked anyways.

“So…you want to say that technically you’re safe until you smell blood or get really pissed?”, Nasus asked.

“Well...technically, yeah.”, he replied.

“Great! Then I have nothing to worry about!”, Nasus spoke again, cheerfully. Warwick looked at him in shock.

“Wait, don’t you get it? I’m a literal ticking bomb! You risk your life!”, Warwick shouted at him. Nasus ignored his angry tone, he knew he wanted to protect him by making him leave.

“You may be a ticking bomb, but it must be activated first. Believe me, I’m good at disarming.”, Nasus chuckled. Warwick just looked at him in disbelief.

“Your foolishness will kill you someday.”.

“Maybe, but don’t worry, not from your hand, trust me.”, Nasus placed his hand on his shoulder, his face has gotten more serious. “I know that you don’t want to have blood on your hands anymore, but I don't want to see you suffer because of it. I can be your friend, I’m not afraid.”. Warwick just listened in silence. He closed his eyes and just sighed. He looked at him again and smile lightly.

“Okay then. One raging wolf-chimera and a canine with a deathwish, sounds pretty good.”, Warwick spoke. Nasus chuckled at this comment.

“Not particularly a deathwish, because I don’t intended to die anytime soon.”, he spoke. They drank their teas and Nasus spoke to him.

“So...there’s that one book I always wanted to talk about…”. Warwick rolled his eyes and smiled. He pointed at the couch and said.

“Let’s sit there. And say the goddamn title, I don’t want you to spoil me anything in case I didn’t read it.”.


	2. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is another chapter. I really enjoy writing those. Now it is easy for me, but I still remember how nervous I was 3 months ago when I published the first chapter of Best Enemy :D Anyway, enjoy :)

 

**Chapter II**

 

“...and that's why this is my favourite book so far. I just love this powerful message at the end.”, Nasus spoke. They were talking about many books, poetry, drama, fantasy etc. They have been exchanging their thoughts for a long time now, it was almost 2 pm, but they didn't notice. The time has passed extremely fast for them.

“Yeah, I like that kind of books, too.”, Warwick added.

“So, what about…”, Nasus pondered for a moment, trying to remember any interesting title, but then his sight wandered to the clock. He realised he was there for quite a moment. “Oh my, I think I may have overstayed here.”. Warwick followed his eyes and looked at the clock himself. His eyes widened when he saw the hour.

“Holy...has it really been 4 hours?”, he asked with a chuckle. Nasus forced a little smile, but his surprised expression made it look weird.

“Renekton must be worried. I should go.”, Nasus spoke as he was standing up. “Thank you for a great time and tea. We should repeat it tomorrow.”, he added.

“Well...I…”, Warwick mumbled to himself. Despite having an amazing time himself, he wanted to protect Nasus. Especially now when he got to know how kind he is. He wouldn't forgive himself if he did something to him. “I don't know if it's a good idea.”.

“Warwick…”, Nasus sighed slightly when he was getting ready to leave. He came closer to him patted his head. Warwick looked at him confused.

“What are you…”, he asked, not particularly sure how to act.

“Don't worry, even if something happens, I know how to defend myself.”, he sent him an eye and turned around. He pushed the handle and waved to Warwick as he left. He just sighed and looked at the ceiling.

“What an idiot…”, Warwick spoke quietly to himself. He lay down on a couch and took a nap.

* * *

 

“I'm home.”, Nasus spoke when he entered his room. Silence answered. He hanged his jacket and went towards the kitchen. Suddenly his brother Renekton emerged from his room.

“Nasus? Where the hell have you been?”, he asked him visibly concerned. Nasus wasn't the type of person to just disappear without any previous information. He just laughed and scratched his head.

“Hehe, sorry brother. I visited Warwick and the time has passed so fast, I didn’t even notice.”. Renekton raised his brow.

“Warwick? You mean that dude Singed messed up?”, he asked.

“Yeah. You won't believe, he likes books!”, Nasus spoke in excitement. Even his tail wiggled slightly. Renekton blinked a couple of times in disbelief.

“Warwick? Books? What?”, he spoke out loud. He couldn’t believe that someone like him would like it.

“Don't judge the book by it's cover.”, Nasus said.

“I don't know if that was supposed to be pun or not. Nevertheless, it sucked.”, Renekton commented.

“Pun? What do you-”, Nasus asked him confused, but then realised his word play. He chuckled slightly.

“Well, whatever. Anyway, thank you for replacing me today. I prepared your favourite meal.”, Renekton said. Nasus opened his mouth in astonishment. Renekton actually repaid him.

“Is this what I think this is?”, Nasus asked, being almost sure it's salmon, his favourite fish.

“Sure it is, sit down, I'll prepare everything.”, Renekton spoke with a smirk. Nasus immediately washed his hands in a sink and sat down. Then Renekton took a silver serving plate with a lid. And placed it in front of Nasus. He whistled when he saw that.

“Well, well, well, I see you are serious about it.”, he commented.

“Yeah, you may call it this way.”, Renekton spoke. Then he removed the lid. “Bon appétit.”. When Nasus saw his creation, whole excitement and joy disappeared from his face. He looked at Renekton, clearly annoyed.

“And you decided to serve me...a dog food?”, Nasus spoke. A can of wet dog food was hiding under the lid this whole time. Renekton couldn’t hold much longer and he bursted in laughter.

“Gahaha! Holy shit! Your reaction was priceless! Haha!”, Renekton was shouting through tears of joy. Nasus obviously wasn't amused by his taste of jokes. Quite honestly, he had enough. He slowly stood up and opened the can. When Renekton heard this sound, he looked at Nasus. He tilted his head, not knowing what to expect. Nasus then looked at Renekton and smiled viciously.

“I heard that good cooks always taste their dishes before they serve them…”, he spoke slowly, looking straight into his eyes. Renekton wasn’t smiling anymore at that point.

“Well, yeah...but I didn't make it, so…”, he started excusing himself. Nasus started coming closer.

“But still, you served it. It is your duty to make sure your food is edible.”, Nasus was continuing. He didn’t stop smiling even for a moment. Despite calm face, something dangerous was lurking deep down his eyes, or at least that's what Renekton thought. He gulped loudly.

“Hey, Nasus. It's just a joke, let's not get angry abou-”.

“Wither!”, Nasus casted a curse on his brother. Renekton tried to run, but to no avail. His limbs refused to work properly. Nasus was already behind Renekton. He turned around, scared of what was going to happen. Nasus’ face was surely going to haunt his dreams for at least a week.

* * *

 

“Are you ok?”, Nasus asked Renekton, who was occupying the bathroom. Apparently his dish wasn't the best and made him vomit.

“I...can't believe…you made me eat th- BLERGH!”, Renekton spoke, but another puke stopped his sentence. Nasus himself thought he got carried a little away, but maybe this time Renekton will consider not pranking him, especially after doing him a favour.

“Well, I can't believe you served me this. Maybe next time think twice before you decide to play a prank on me.”, Nasus said. The only thing he could hear was quiet whining. He went to the kitchen and decided to make something for Renekton, at least to kill the taste. He opened the oven to take out the casserole, and to his surprise, there was a salmon in it and it was already hot. Nasus chuckled nervously when he realised his mistake. When Renekton was done, Nasus shared his meal with him.

“Eat slower Renekton, it's not gonna run away from you.”, Nasus scolded him.

“But it's so good~”, Renekton said, not bothering swallowing before speaking.

“Wow, modest as always

”, he commented.

“Well, everything tastes heavenly after eating dog’s food!”, Renekton replied, still mad at him.

“I already apologised…”, Nasus spoke. He was still embarrassed because of the fact that he fed him with it.

“I know, but I'm still angry.”.

“Let's call it a payback for all those nasty pranks in the past.”, Nasus said. Renekton just looked at him. He rolled his eyes and returned to eating.

“Well then, tell me something about him.”, Renekton asked. He himself was curious, not everyone had any opportunity to talk with Warwick for more than 5 minutes, especially off the Rift.

“How to put it together…”, Nasus thought out loud. “Patient, for sure. He likes books. He’s a tea addict as well as me. He’s just nice.”.

“Then how come he is isolating himself?”, Renekton asked, not understanding.

“Well, that’s where things fall apart. It’s because of, how he described it, a curse that Singed left on him.”, Nasus replied. He explained Renekton what is going on with him when certain circumstances occur.

“That’s fucked up!”, Renekton commented.

“I can’t deny that. It really is.”, Nasus admitted. Despite being well aware who Warwick used to be as a human, he couldn’t help it but feel bad for him. Singed may have picked a random criminal from a street, but it doesn’t justify his actions.

“Any plans for today?”, Renekton asked.

“Well, I guess not. Reading, bathroom, sleep, as usual.”, he replied.

“Okay, I’m leaving. I have a meeting with Kha’Zix, I promised to teach him more recipes.”.

“Sure, I'll be reading books in my room. Don’t come late.”, Nasus spoke.

“I’m not going to drink there. Who do you think I am? An alcoholic?”. Nasus just raised his brow, that’s what he was thinking. Renekton just snickered and after a moment he left. Nasus went to his room and lay down in his bed. He turned on the lamp, put on his reading glasses and got entirely swallowed by the book.

* * *

 

Nasus opened his eyes slowly, the sun was hurting him. He sat on the edge of his bed, it was morning. He must have spaced out and fell asleep. He picked his glasses and laid them on a shelf. His long yawn made him want to go to bed once again, but he fought the urge and got up. He headed to the kitchen and made himself a coffee and a sandwich. He looked at a clock, it was 8 am, still very early. He wondered if Warwick was up or still asleep. He decided to check. After eating his breakfast, Nasus left and went to Warwick’s room. He knocked gently, loud enough to be heard, but not to disturb sleeping.

“Maybe it’s too early.”, Nasus thought when nobody came. Just as he wanted to leave, he heard the key turning.

“Who is i- oh, Nasus.”, Warwick said, not hiding his surprise.

“Hello. I woke up too early and I didn’t want to spend this morning looking at the ceiling, so I decided to come by.”, he explained.

“Well, then I guess you’re lucky. I knew you would come, just wasn’t expecting you so early.”, Warwick said. He let him in and made him tea. “I just woke up, I didn’t even eat or wasn’t under a shower, so…”.

“Oh it’s okay, I can wait.”, Nasus spoke. He knew it was quite unexpected of him to come that early. When Warwick was washing himself, Nasus thought that he could prepare something for him. He wasn’t as talented as Renekton, but making a simple breakfast doesn’t require a lot of skill. He decided to prepare an omelette with sausage and herbs. He scrambled eggs with herbs and poured it onto hot pan. In a meantime he started cutting the sausage into smaller parts.

“Shit!”, Warwick shouted when he dropped his dryer on the ground. Nasus jumped in place, his shout startled him. Then he left the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

“I’ll have to buy myself a new one...Hmm what’s that pleasant smell?”, Warwick asked when he smelled the food.

“Ahh it’s nothing, just an omelette with-”, Nasus paused when he looked at a sausage he was cutting a moment before. He saw a small amount of blood dripping from the tip of his finger.

“What is i-”.

“Don’t breathe!”, Nasus yelled immediately. Warwick was confused, but only for a second. He quickly realised what happened and covered his nose. Nasus turned off a heat under a pan and removed the sausage from the cutting board. Knife, board and his finger all landed in a sink, under a stream of water. In a meantime Warwick opened a window and started breathing fresh air. Nasus sighed, relieved that nothing bad happened.

“That was close. Do you have any adhesive plasters?”, Nasus asked.

“In a medkit, second shelf on the left.”, Warwick replied. Nasus reached his hand and picked it up. He opened a lid and took one plaster. After covering a wound he got closer to Warwick. He was looking somewhere far.

“And this is exactly why I didn’t want you to befriend me in a first place…”, he spoke suddenly. Cold wind blowing on his face reminded him what he is. Nasus just remained silent. He knew he it was pretty reckless and it made Warwick upset, but he didn’t want to leave him just like that.

“I promised you that it wouldn't happen, I’m sorry.”, he finally broke the silence.

“Heh…”, Warwick chuckled, “You have nothing to be apologising for. It was me who believed it.”. He sighed. “How could I be so foolish…”, he thought. “I think it will be the best if you leave, the later you do it, the harder it will be.”, he added. Nasus looked at him, disappointed in himself. Even if he was seeing him for one day, he knew what his face was saying. Despite smiling, he was genuinely hurt. He placed his hand on his shoulder and turned him the way that they were facing each other.

“Warwick, I know I disappointed our friendship, I promised that you wouldn’t have to worry about this burden around me, but I lied.”, Nasus spoke. He was upset. “I don’t deserve to be calling you my friend. I'm just...I’m sorry. It was great meeting you.”, Nasus said with troubles. It was hard for him to give it up, but he knew that he was hurting him. He turned around and made his way to the door.

“Wait!”, Warwick said. Nasus looked behind. “I…I don’t want you to go. I’m just...I’m just scared of what might happen…”, he admitted. He shed a single tear. Nasus saw that he was holding his emotions tight on a leash. Almost everything can lead to anger, that’s why he was trying to get rid of his emotions, but it’s impossible.

“I’m not going anywhere unless you really want me to.”, Nasus replied as he was getting closer. He wanted to cheer him up somehow, but didn’t know the best way. Without much thinking, he hugged him. “He probably hasn’t felt that for years.”, he thought. Warwick opened his mouth in slight surprise, but he didn’t deny the hug. After a moment he released him.

“Thanks, I needed that.”, Warwick admitted shyly. He looked at Nasus and smiled slightly.

“It’s okay. Everyone need a hug from time to time, to know that they matter.”, Nasus said. Warwick chuckled nervously at this comment. Nasus just indirectly told him that he matters, which was something he wanted to hear for a long time. He sighed.

“So, how’s my omelette?”, Warwick asked while closing a window.

“Probably cold, little bloody, but I assure you, definitely tasty.”, Nasus replied with a smirk. They both laughed.

This time Warwick was much more talkative than the day before. They prepared dinner together, but this time Warwick made sure Nasus wouldn't use anything sharp. He sent his brother a text that he wouldn't come until evening.

“Tomorrow 4 pm then?”, Nasus asked.

“Yeah, I have two matches in a row, so earlier hours are out.”, Warwick replied. “See you.”.

“Yeah, see you!”, Nasus replied cheerfully and waved. He was happy that he convinced Warwick to stay in contact with him. When he returned home, Renekton was already sleeping. He was tired, too. Apparently talking about books can be exhausting. He entered his room and took off his clothes, leaving underwear only. He lay down and covered himself with a quilt.

“Warwick...you’re a good person. You just have to grow a little more confidence in yourself…”, Nasus spoke to himself before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if you feel that this chapter was a little short, but if I started writing another sequence, then it would be like 5k words, so that’s why I decided to publish two chapters next week! Chapter III will be on Thursday and IV as usual on Sunday, that one should have normal length of approximately 3.5k words. First signs of their relationship will probably occur in chapter IV, but Nasus will start questioning himself in the next one. See you on Thursday then :D


	3. Questionable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, your promised Thursday’s chapter of Raging Heart. I hope you like it :)

**Chapter III**

 

“Wakey wakey…”, familiar sound reached Nasus’ ears. Still half asleep he lazily opened one eye.

“Hmm Renekton...why are you waking me so early…”, he replied. He noticed that everything around him was dark, so he assumed it was very early. Suddenly he felt someone crawl onto him. When he opened his eyes completely, he saw someone resembling a wolf. He realised it was Warwick.

“Warwick? What the hell are yo-mmph!”, Nasus got silenced with Warwick’s paw.

“Shh...we don’t want to wake Renekton now, do we?”, he asked. Nasus’ questioning face forced him to talk. “You’re probably thinking why I’m here. I just realised what you really wanted~”, Warwick added seductively.

“Mhmmpf!”, Nasus tried to tell something, but he couldn’t speak a word. On top of that, his muscles refused to work under Warwick’s pressure.

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it~”, he spoke once again and kissed him deeply. Nasus widened his eyes in shock. “What the actual fuck?”, he thought. His hand made its way under the quilt, towards his pants. He touched it gently, making Nasus moan nervously. He didn’t know what to do, and even if he knew, he was unable for some reason. Warwick’s hands were touching his chest and crotch, and his tongue was playing with his own. He felt familiar sensation between his legs, he was getting close.

* * *

 

Nasus woke up with a loud gasp, trying to catch a breath. He swept a sweat from his forehead, it was just a dream. He was thinking for a moment about what just happened. Then he felt something. He slowly uncovered himself and looked at his underwear. It was wet and a familiar scent reached his nose.

“What. The. Fuck…”, he spoke quietly to himself. He realised that dreamt Warwick just made him cum. And even worse, he thought he might have enjoyed that. He spent a moment frozen in one position, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. “But...I’m not gay. Am I?”, he questioned himself. He had several partners before his ascension, but only females. He was sure that he was straight. He decided to put that aside for a moment and he took off his underwear and cleaned himself with a handkerchief. Then he took a fresh pair and slowly approached the door. He gently pushed the handle and after assuring himself that Renekton is still sleeping, he went to the bathroom. He washed his private parts, threw dirty pants into the laundry and wore a new pair. Then he returned to his room. He lay down in his bed, still strongly confused by what he just dreamt about and what it made him do.

“What in the world? Why did it- Why did I- Argh, I don’t understand!”, Nasus asked himself out loud. He couldn’t understand himself. “He’s just my friend.”, he spoke to himself, “Just a friend, calm the heck down Nasus…”. He laid his head on a pillow and tried not to think about it, but the harder he tried, the more pictures he recalled. He slapped himself, exhaled nervously and tried to fall asleep, which wasn’t so hard, since it was 3 am.

He woke up again at 10 am. He looked at a clock, he couldn’t believe that it was that late. He was rarely waking up after 9, but it was already 10 this time. He stood up and stretched a little. He wore something and left his room.

“Nasus, it’s 10 am! What happened that you’re up so late?”, Renekton asked him from the kitchen. He was in a middle of eating.

“Uhh, I don’t actually know. Maybe I was just too tired.”, Nasus replied, but he knew what was the cause.

“Well, I guess I can’t judge since I’m always late. I’m leaving in like 10 minutes, I have a match.”, he added.

“Okay, I’m going to wash myself then. Good luck.”, Nasus said and went to the bathroom. He stripped himself and entered the shower. He turned a knob and started washing himself. While doing so, he started thinking about his dream once again.

“It was just a dream, stop tormenting yourself.”, Nasus said to himself. He chuckled slightly. “Yeah, in dreams everything can be twisted and unreal.”, he thought. He decided to stop thinking about it. He continued washing, but then he felt something hard in his lower parts. He looked down, he had a boner. Nasus opened his mouth in shock and disbelief.

“Oh no, don’t tell me that…”, Nasus said, thinking that the thought of Warwick might have caused it. He sighed and continued washing in silence. When he left, Renekton was already gone. He ate one small sandwich, drank a cup of water and left for a walk.

The halls were almost empty, even though it was almost noon. He sat down on his favourite bench and started pondering. Suddenly someone sat beside him.

“You really like this bench.”, Rengar spoke to him. Nasus looked at him, he didn’t even realise when he appeared.

“Oh, hi Rengar. Yeah, I can't deny that.”, he replied and chuckled. Rengar noticed small shadows under his eyes.

“I guess you didn’t sleep well today.”, he said.

“Ah, yeah, woke up very late and had some difficulties with sleep.”, Nasus replied. “Do I look that bad?”.

“Nay, just a little off.”. Then Nasus realised that Rengar might be able to help him with his little issue, but he also didn’t want him to know about it.

“So...would you mind if I ask you about something...personal?”. Rengar looked at him weirdly.

“Well, it depends. Ask me and I’ll decide.”. Nasus thought of what kind of question would help him and at the same time not expose him.

“I was wondering, how did you know that, you know, were in love with Kha’Zix?”. Rengar definitely wasn’t expecting that kind of question.

“Well...tough question.”, Rengar scratched his forehead, “As you probably remember we wanted to kill each other at the beginning. But later on when we realised our mistakes we somewhat befriended ourselves, mostly thanks to Renekton.”, he chuckled.

“Right, he wouldn't let you keep arguing, not on his watch.”, Nasus added with a smile.

“Yep. So after that I just...well, this is where it becomes complicated. Quite honestly, I wasn’t sure that I love him.”, Rengar admitted. Nasus raised his head.

“Wait, you didn’t? Then how…”.

“I’m gonna get into that. The first thing for sure was the fact that we weren’t holding back when talking, fighting, etc. We were always honest to each other. For some reason I was feeling weird around him, especially when he was showing emotions. Don’t know why, but when he was happy, I felt a slight joy, too. When sad, I felt sorrow. Then I just...well, it just happened.”. Nasus listened carefully to every word Rengar spoke, but still he wasn’t sure about himself.

“And...how did you know you are gay?”, he asked very politely.

“Uhh...well, I got a boner from looking at a guy, so…”, Rengar replied with a smirk. Nasus laughed quietly. “But why are you asking me those kind of questions anyway?”, he added.

“Well I just...I have never actually asked you about it. Curiosity took over and I just couldn’t stop myself from asking. Sorry.”, he chuckled at the end. Rengar looked at him as if he was trying to figure something out, Nasus was looking kind of tense, but tried to hide it. “What are you doing?”, Nasus asked him after a short moment of silence, but Rengar didn’t reply. Instead, after a moment he smiled widely.

“Don’t tell me…”, Rengar spoke slowly, not believing his thoughts. He leaned closer. “You think you’re ga-”.

“No! That’s not what I-”, Nasus started, but his wiggling tail betrayed him once again. He just sighed in defeat. “Alright...you got me…”. He looked at the floor, waiting for any response from Rengar.

“So...who’s the lucky one?”, he asked.

He sighed, “It’s Warwick. Even though I thought I considered him a friend, this night I had a pretty...weird dream featuring him.”, Nasus spoke, surprisingly calm, despite having been caught.

“Hey, it’s just a dream, they can be pretty fucked up.”, Rengar said.

“Yeah, but today morning I got hard under a shower from thinking about it.”, Nasus replied, slightly embarrassed.

“Oh...that changes a lot.”, Rengar admitted. He noticed that Nasus was slightly upset, it was probably a hard moment for him. “Hey, I know that it is very, well, unusual for you. When I discovered that I’m gay, I wasn’t particularly happy about it. I was slightly scared and confused, too. But with time I just accepted it.”, he spoke to comfort him. “But the most important question is, are you okay with it?”. Nasus placed his head on a fist.

“That’s what’s been bothering me this whole time. I don’t know.”, Nasus spoke. He didn’t know what he actually wanted. It was new to him and he was afraid of it.

“Well, the only thing I can tell you is that you should take some time and honestly answer yourself that one question. Do you love him?”. Nasus’ eyes widened a little and he looked away. He felt a little blush on his face. Someone else saying that sounded very weird to him. Rengar just chuckled. “You already asked yourself it I suppose.”, he said and stood up. “I’ll be going now, don’t worry, I'll keep it for myself. Take your time and think about it. That would be funny if you two became a thing.”, he added and waved. When Rengar went, Nasus sighed and started thinking about what he just heard. Taking into account his words, Nasus was most likely in love with Warwick, but he just couldn’t believe it. When he thought about it, he actually knew him for two days.

“It just doesn’t make any sense…”, Nasus spoke to himself. Being honest, he wasn’t scared of being gay, he was scared of potential loss of a friend. “What if he ever finds out?”, he thought. His heart started aching a little. He shook his head and put that thought aside. He went back to his room and this time he prepared himself proper breakfast.

* * *

 

Nasus managed to kill some time by listening to radio, reading and chit-chatting with Renekton. Around 16 o'clock he left and went to visit Warwick. On his way he tried not to think about him in any weird way. He knocked gently, as usual.

“Come in!”, Nasus heard faintly from behind the door. He stepped in, Warwick was under shower. “Sorry, but I just had to wash myself. I was so sweaty, my fur was almost dripping.”, Warwick explained through the door.

“Sure, I don’t mind. I’d probably do it too in your place.”, Nasus replied.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’m leaving in like 5 minutes.”, he said and returned to washing. As told, Nasus headed towards the kitchen and started boiling water for a tea. He took two cups, for him and Warwick, and waited. Then he heard the door opening. When Warwick left the bathroom and came closer, Nasus’ heart skipped a bit. All he was wearing was a towel around him. Because his thick fur was still slightly wet it was easy to notice his muscles and he was quite good looking, despite some tubes filled with green fluid. Nasus felt a slight blush coming on his face.

“Phew, that was good. Oh, thanks for a tea.”, Warwick replied. He was feeling good around Nasus, he didn’t require much time to consider him a good friend.

“Oh, yeah, it’s nothing.”, he replied, scratching his head.

“I still didn’t get a new dryer, so I will have to stay like that for a while.”, Warwick chuckled. Yeah, he definitely was feeling comfortable around Nasus.

Water in kettle was almost boiling, so Nasus turned around and poured it into the cups. Pleasant smell of tea herbs filled the room. “I gotta admit, you have amazingly smelling teas.”.

“Yep, but it’s only to kill the odour of blood that might come from outside. Even if someone cuts himself elsewhere, I still might be able to smell it. The herbs are a good protection.”, Warwick explained. Nasus was impressed, he thought of everything to keep himself calm. They both sat down in chairs at a table and started talking, sipping their teas.

“How was your match?”, Nasus asked him.

“The first one was quite easy, but the second one, ughh.”, Warwick sighed. “It was at least 2 hours long. We won in the end, but it wasn’t fun.”.

“Oh I know. I had a match like this, too.”, he said. They were talking a lot, about various subjects. The world, literature, magic. Eventually they were talking about relationships here in League.

“What do you think of Xayah and Rakan? I honestly feel disgusted by their overly shown relationship.”, Warwick admitted.

“Yeah, they can get pretty...weird sometimes. But I think this how love works now.”, Nasus said.

“It was always like that, but maybe not in public.”, Warwick laughed. “Have you ever been with somebody?”, he asked.

“I...well, before my ascension, maybe twice, but it hasn’t lasted long.”.

“But...have you gotten laid?”, he asked, curious. Nasus was surprised by this kind of question. He would never expect Warwick to ask such thing.

“Heh, yeah, I have…”, he spoke nervously. He wasn’t good at lying, not only because he couldn’t keep a straight face, but also because his tail would always expose him. This time was the same.

“You’re so old and still a virgin?”, Warwick spoke, he was actually surprised.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh at me…”, Nasus mumbled, slightly annoyed and embarrassed.

“No, actually I’m impressed. It’s rare nowadays, and definitely nothing to be ashamed of.”, he explained. Nasus was amused. That was exactly what he was thinking. He didn’t want to force things. For him, giving a body was a sign of absolute trust and love. He could never understand how couples could do it after a month or even weeks.

“And...how about you?”, he asked.

“Well, when I was still in my human body, I had someone...pretty close to me.”, Warwick started. “Zaun is a very dangerous place, so I would go check on her every night.”. He just said “her”, Nasus noticed. That would make him straight, he thought. “And one day, she got killed by bandits. I couldn't protect her…”, he spoke and remained silent for a moment. “But let’s not destroy the mood, it was a long time ago. Since then I was alone.”.

“And are you a virgin?”, Nasus asked, feeling that he might know the answer.

“I knew you would ask me.”, Warwick chuckled. “Yes, I am.”. Nasus felt happy hearing that, but he couldn’t explain why. He assumed he felt that way, because he admitted it himself earlier.

“So what about the rest?”, Nasus asked.

“Hmm...Lux and Ezreal, I think they are matching, but I can’t stand that he looks like a girl. I even called him a lady once when he was facing the other way.”. Nasus laughed when he heard that.

“Yeah, you’re not the only one thinking like that.”, he said. “But how about…”, Nasus spoke. Then, out of curiosity, he asked, “What do you think of Rengar and Kha’Zix?”. He wanted to know his thoughts.

“Well...at first I was slightly confused, but then I realised that they are normal. Like, you know, not those weird looking guys in tight clothes, acting like a girl. I honestly think that it doesn’t matter if you’re gay or straight, but if you’re a man then act like a goddamn man.”, he explained. Nasus was impressed once more by Warwick today. He was so broad-minded and wise, it was hard to believe.

“I feel the same actually, it shouldn't matter as long as you’re not a walking banner saying “I’m gay, tolerate me”.”. They both chuckled.

“Okay, I think I’m dry, I'll go wear something.”, Warwick spoke. Unfortunately, when he was standing up, a splinter standing out of a table hooked his towel and it fell down when he fully stood up. When Nasus saw him fully naked, his heart started beating like crazy and his face was crimson red. Warwick, surprised by sudden change of temperature in his lower parts, looked down. Raised his brow, smiled slightly and while scratching his head, he spoke.

“Oops, clumsy me.”, he chuckled. He quickly picked his towel up and wrapped himself around. “Sorry for that, are you okay?”, he asked Nasus when he saw him. His eyes were wide open, shock on his face.

“Uhh...yeah, I just...didn't expect that.”, he spoke and tried to calm down. But that sight couldn’t allow him. Surprisingly, Warwick was pretty curvy, a lot of girls could be jealous of his butt. He didn’t see his genitalia well, but he could swear that his penis was definitely longer than average.

“Okay, so wait here.”, Warwick said and disappeared in his room.

“Damn, he looks good…”, Nasus spoke quietly to himself, but then he scolded himself in mind. Why would he think like that? He couldn’t explain his weird behaviour. He looked down, not knowing what to do, and then he realised he had a boner. Nasus opened his mouth in shock, it was happening again. He quickly hid it by placing his standing member between his lower belly and the belt of his pants. He was lucky, because a couple of second later Warwick returned, wearing his usual pants. Warwick wasn’t wearing shirts not because he didn’t want to, but because it was impossible. Fortunately talking with Warwick about books and other stuff allowed him to forget about it.

* * *

 

Nasus was lying in his bed, trying to explain why he was behaving like that. He didn’t consider himself gay, yet his body and mind would say otherwise. Also, when Warwick’s body got uncovered, he was so nonchalant about it. He thought that he might be just feeling comfortable around him or just doesn't care if someone sees him. He wouldn't be surprised though, he is quite gifted. Neverending flood of unanswered questions forced Nasus to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m surprised that I managed to break a 3k-words barrier, I thought it would be shorter, but oh well, I don’t really mind, I’m actually happy about it. The next one will be on Sunday and then again one chapter per week. See you :)


	4. Love can hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, a lot is happening here. I actually rethought some things and slightly changed my original idea. With my new plot, this will get longer by at least 2 chapters, which is awesome. I hope you enjoy. (this is kind of bloody but not gory, just saying).
> 
> EDIT: I'm publishing it earlier, because I'll be busy and I'm not sure if I would be able to post it in time.

**Chapter IV**

It was another rough night for Nasus. The day before, when he returned home, he almost instantly threw himself on the bed, but he didn't fall asleep fast. Many thoughts has been entering his mind, asking desperately one simple question. Who am I?

Nasus was slightly awake, or at least felt that way. His eyelids were too heavy to open yet, so he decided to remain like that for a moment. He could hear quiet talking from outside, so he presumed it was noon. "Great, waking up late again.", he thought. Suddenly, he felt some kind of deja vu. He felt someone's presence.

"Wakey wakey…", a familiar sound spoke. Nasus knew too good what happened the last time he heard that. With a loud gasp, he raised like a bolt and sat, panting slightly. When he looked higher, he noticed his brother Renekton. His surprised expression made Nasus calm down a little, but he still was a little startled and sweaty.

"Jeez, I was just trying to wake you up, not scare you.", Renekton said, mocking Nasus a little. He just scratched his head, he was glad that it wasn't that awful dream again.

"Sorry, I thought it was a dream.", Nasus explained. Renekton, still standing at the door, said.

"You know...if there's something happening, then...you can just tell me.". Nasus realised himself that he wasn't particularly the same person as before, but he didn't know that it was that visible.

"I know, but everything's fine.", he replied. Even if he wanted to talk to him about his problem, he wanted to assure himself that it isn't some kind of phase or confusion. He had to be sure before he even tackled this topic.

"You know, you were not so "Nasus" recently. You go to sleep late, eat poorly, and those shadows under your eyes...it's just…".

"It's fine, believe me.", Nasus replied before Renekton could say anything else. He just sighed and nodded. He forced a little smile and left, leaving Nasus alone. He looked at a mirror, his shadows were darker than yesterday, but still not that much visible through his dark, chocolate fur. He got up from his bed and he stretched out. He didn't bother looking at a clock, he knew it was late.

* * *

 

There were many days like this particular one. Every day Nasus would wake up slightly later with bigger shadows under his eyes. He even started to sleep during days. Many other champions started to be concerned about him, they were worried, but he would always make up another excuse.

"Sup.", Nasus spoke when he returned home after his match. Renekton looked at him confused. "What? Is something wrong?".

"Yeah, like, you never say "sup".", he said.

"I don't? Well, now I do.", he replied nonchalantly. He came closer to the sink in the kitchen and poured some water into a cup and drank it in one gulp. Renekton looked at him again. Nasus would always scold him for drinking like that, claiming that it's unhealthy, yet he just did it himself. Something was not okay and he knew it.

"Nasus,", Renekton started, "I see that something is wrong.". Nasus just looked at him.

"You're wrong, everything's fi-".

"No, nothing is fine! Don't you see how you're behaving recently? You don't eat, sleep during days, heck, you even stopped reading! Do you seriously think that I'm blind?!", Renekton bursted, finally sharing his true thoughts about him. Nasus just stood there in silence. He was right, all he was doing was hurting himself and others.

"No...I'm sorry Renekton. I never meant to hurt you.", he replied quietly. Renekton placed his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Let's sit and you'll tell me everything.", Renekton spoke to him. Nasus removed his hand gently and slightly upset, replied.

"The thing is, I don't know how to say that. I'm not even sure if it's true or not.". He wasn't lying, he didn't know.

"Well, maybe I'll know the answer?", Renekton suggested and smiled slightly. Nasus chuckled lightly.

"Oh believe me, you don't.".

"How can you know if you didn't ask?", he insisted.

"Because it doesn't concern you. It's entirely about me.", Nasus said, trying to make Renekton step back, but he wasn't going to anytime soon.

"But we're brothers, we share many things.".

"But not that one. Just...let it go, Renekton.". Even though he knew he had good intentions, he was slightly annoyed by him. He just wanted to relax after a match.

"But how can I let it go when I see my brother in pieces?", Renekton was pushing. He was worried.

"I'm not in pieces. I'm adult, I know what to do!", Nasus said it a little louder than he wanted, but Renekton himself was starting to talk louder himself.

"But maybe you should-".

"But maybe you should finally shut up!", Nasus literally barked at him. He immediately regretted it when he realised what he just said. Renekton was silent, his words really struck him.

"...kay then…", he mumbled and turned away.

"Renekton, wait!", Nasus called him and grabbed his hand, but he escaped him with a ferocious swing. He looked behind and looked at Nasus. Renekton was upset, but also very angry, it could be seen just from his eyes. Nasus looked down, he felt terrible. Renekton sighed, he knew that Nasus wasn't serious, but it hurt like it was.

"I'm going on a walk…", he said and left, Nasus didn't stop him. He clenched his fists and growled.

"Fucking hell!", he shouted as loud as he could and hit a table with his hand. Good thing that the walls in every room are magically soundproof, otherwise he would scare and confuse everybody outside. You can be heard only if the owner wants to be heard, and Nasus most definitely didn't want it. His angry expression turned slowly into sorrow, he felt powerless. He sat down and started thinking about what to tell Renekton when he returns.

* * *

Someone touched his shoulder. Nasus slowly raised his head and opened his eyes, it looks like he fell asleep with his head on a table. Then when his vision started working properly, he saw Renekton. Nasus immediately stood up and started apologising.

"Renekton I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that, I was just tense and had a bad match and-", he stopped when Renekton hugged him. He gasped quietly, he shed a single tear. He was so happy that Renekton wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Just...stop Nasus. You're my brother, I won't abandon you.", he said to Nasus. He returned a hug. After a moment they both sat down, Nasus made up his mind, he deserved to know, he is his brother after all.

"I have to tell you something.".

"Yep, you have.", he chuckled slightly to improve the mood.

"Heh, yeah, that was rather obvious. So…", Nasus replied. Talking about this stuff on the other hand appeared to be hard, especially when he knew what Renekton was feeling about gays.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere.", he calmed Nasus down. He nodded.

"Okay. So it has happened a couple of days after I started visiting Warwick.", he started. "Then I started...feeling something. I can't really explain that, I'm so, so confused by it, because I would never, ever expect that myself.", he stopped, it was hard to speak it out.

"And…?", Renekton asked. Nasus sighed nervously, there was no point in delaying that.

"Oh Renekton please don't hate me for that. I think...I think that I might be...gay…", he said the last word very quiet, yet Renekton understood it. He opened his mouth for a moment and spoke quiet "Oh". He definitely didn't expect that. "Well, or at least bi, but I guess it doesn't change much…", he added to clarify. They remained silent for a moment. It was the most painful silence in Nasus' life. After a moment, Renekton spoke.

"Well, I didn't see that coming.". Nasus snorted and laughed quietly.

"That was a terrible pun.", he said. Renekton looked at him confused, but then he turned red.

"That wasn't a pun, moron! I was serious!", he spoke. But then after a moment they both laughed. They looked at each other.

"Nasus, I don't hate you. Thanks to Rengar and Kha'Zix I realised that I was mostly wrong. I was prejudged.", he explained. Nasus was relieved.

"Thank you Renekton.", he said. He smiled, but then he looked closer at his face.

"Shit, you're bleeding.", Renekton spoke and went for a handkerchief.

"What?", Nasus spoke, but then he touched his nose. He had a nosebleed. "Shit.", he commented.

"And that's what you get for not being healthy.", he spoke while handing him a handkerchief. Nasus chuckled and swept his nose and blocked the blood from dripping.

"Well, maybe I'm not the best person to talk about it, but how do you feel about being...you know.", Renekton asked.

"Well...definitely confused, like hell. Next, probably kind of scared, but not that much anymore.", he explained.

"It's Warwick I presume?", Renekton asked. Nasus just nodded.

"Yeah, it's him.". It was weird talking about that kind of stuff with his own, straight brother, but he knew that whatever happens, he would support him.

"Shit, I would have never guessed to be encouraging that, but...go for it then.", Renekton said. Nasus looked at him, his eyes wide open. Renekton laughed. "What? Isn't it what you want?". Nasus sighed.

"And that's the point. I don't know. And even if, Warwick isn't gay.". Renekton facepalmed.

"Right...I never asked that. Well, now you have a problem. One sided love is painful, I know myself.", he chuckled. Nasus got slightly red on his face.

"I-I don't l-love him! I think I don't…", he replied.

"Well okay, one sided crush.", Renekton mocked him. Maybe he was right, maybe he really felt something towards Warwick. All he was trying to do so far was pushing this thought out of his head, he never truly tried to understand it.

"Maybe you're right, maybe that's what I feel…", he admitted.

"See? Even if it's entirely about you, I knew the answer.", Renekton chuckled. "But I think you knew it, too, but you were too afraid to admit it.". Nasus smiled, he was right. He knew that would be the case but he didn't want it to be. Thanks to Renekton, he finally accepted himself.

"Thank you so much brother.", Nasus said. Renekton just chuckled.

"I know, I'm the best.", he smiled widely and made a victorious pose. Nasus literally burst in laughter. Even though he never admitted it, his jokes would always make his day better.

* * *

The next day Nasus woke up early, as he used to. After shower and breakfast, Renekton was still sleeping. Nasus smiled, things were starting to return to normal. Suddenly his phone vibrated, he got a message. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked it. Warwick texted him. He was asking if he wanted to come over. Nasus smiled and replied positively. Ten minutes later he was on his way.

"Hi, I brought some new books with me, I think you'll like them.", Nasus spoke to Warwick.

"Sure.". Nasus came in, he wasn't there for three days, Warwick himself noticed earlier that something was wrong with Nasus and forced him to take same free time.

"Are you feeling better?", Warwick asked him. Nasus nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I've sorted some things out and talked with my brother about it.", he said, making Warwick happy.

"That's good. It was hard seeing you like that.", he chuckled. Nasus chuckled, too.

"Well, so anything interesting happened when I was gone?".

"Yeah, I found a book, very similar to that we were talking about a week ago, about this guy with two souls.", Warwick replied. Nasus' eyes started sparkling.

"Really? Let's not waste more time then!", he replied eagerly. Warwick laughed slightly and prepared some tea for them.

A good three hours has passed and they were still talking about literature, but not only. They drank a lot of tea, talked about many books, gossiped about many champions.

"I'm starting to feel hungry, wanna help me with cooking?", Warwick asked.

"You don't have to ask twice.", Nasus replied. "Just let me hide some books.". He started packing his books into his backpack. Most of them were old and dusty. After packing some of them, Nasus couldn't hold back and sneezed because of a dust on them.

"You okay?", Warwick asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just a little bit of dust.", Nasus replied and packed the last book. Warwick came closer to pick up their cups.

"It better be dust. I would be mad if you were ill and-", Warwick stopped suddenly. He literally froze in one place. Nasus looked at him confused.

"Is something wrong?", Nasus asked. He felt something wet under his nose. Then he touched it and looked at it. His eyes widened and his heart started beating faster when he saw blood on his fingers.

"Oh shit!", he said and stood up. Warwick must have smelled it. He swept it with his arm. He came closer to Warwick.

"Calm down Warwick, it's nothi-", he was interrupted by his arm. He pushed Nasus away from him, with other hand he grabbed his head. He was trembling. The green fluid started getting orange and red. Warwick growled slightly, pain and struggle written all over his face. He looked at Nasus.

"P-please...run-n…". It was the only thing he managed to say. The needle on top of his back started raising. He knew what it meant. Everytime it pierced him on the Rift, he would be enraged. He slowly backed off and went towards the door, even though it was hard for him to leave Warwick like that. When he came closer, he realised there were no keys. If he left, Warwick would escape and potentially hurt someone. Or even kill. Without hesitation he looked around, searching for keys. He searched everywhere, but he didn't succeed. He cursed and ran towards Warwick.

"Where are the keys?! I can't leave you unlocked!", he yelled at Warwick, trying to reach the remaining parts of him. He managed to look at him.

"I…in...in the-ARGH!", he couldn't finish his sentence, because the needle collapsed and pierced Warwick's back, pumping chemicals into his body. His body fell on the ground, he howled, but it sounded like a robotic howl. Nasus didn't know what to do. He wanted to run, but on the other hand someone might get hurt if he did. Before he could decide, Warwick stood up. He slowly raised his head. His eyes were pure red, he had a malicious smile on his face. Nasus has no other choice.

"Warwick, it's m-", Nasus wanted to try to reach Warwick, but he suddenly jumped at him. He dodged him in a last moment. Warwick landed on a couch, his long, metal claws pierced it like a butter. Nasus gulped, that might have been him. Warwick turned around. He jumped again. Nasus rolled to the left, dodging him once again. But the moment he turned to Warwick, he was already flying towards Nasus. He quickly prepared to grab his wrists. He managed to do it, stopping Warwick from cutting him. At the same time, he tucked his legs between him and Warwick. When his body landed on them, he rolled back and pushed them really hard, launching Warwick in the air through the hall. He landed on his back, the needle pushed even harder. Warwick growled out of pain and anger.

"Fuck! Sorry!", Nasus shouted. It only complicated things. He thought that he could knock him out somehow or tire him, but he just angered him even more. Warwick stood up, ready to run at full speed. Nasus raised his hand, he then casted Wither. Warwick ran towards him, but not that fast, yet his curse wasn't working as good as he wanted. His speed was similar to fast walking. Nasus quickly thought what to do. He looked around, searching for anything that could be a weapon or at least a shield, but there was nothing alike. Before he realised, Warwick was free from his curse and jumped at him. Nasus didn't see him and collapsed under his weight. His claws pierced his left shoulder, pinning him to the floor.

"Argh!", Nasus yelled when he felt his flesh being pierced. It was painful. The blood started flowing out, slowly making a little pool of blood. He looked at Warwick that was lying on him. He was smiling, pure anger on his face. At that moment Nasus was scared, scared that he might die there.

"Warwick...please…", he spoke quietly. He didn't know what to do. Without his weapon, in that position, he was helpless. Warwick raised his second hand, probably ready to end his life. Nasus eyes widened, tears started flowing. He was almost sure it was the end. But then he noticed that Warwick's hand slowed down. He looked at his face, at his eyes. Nasus noticed a small tear in the corner of his eyes. He realised that Warwick was still there, somewhere, locked deep inside the beast.

"Hey, Warwick...I know you're still in there…", Nasus started talking, not sure if it would bring any result. "I just wanted to tell you...that I'm sorry...for not keeping the promise. I failed you. I allowed it to happen.", he swallowed. Warwick's hand was high enough, he could strike at any moment.

"And I wanted to tell you...that I'm not mad at you...I know that it isn't you who is doing it…". Nasus was hoping that he would stop Warwick, but it seemed impossible. Suddenly, his hand twitched, he was sure he was about to attack. And he was right. But the moment he did it, he raised his body, forcing his shoulder to slide up on his bladed claws, and with the second hand he wrapped his neck, hugging him. Warwick froze, his claws inches from Nasus' neck.

"Please...stop it…", Nasus whispered into his ear. That moment felt like eternity. Suddenly, the same hand that almost killed him, wrapped him, too. Nasus was shocked, but also relieved. He was almost sure he was about to die. Suddenly Warwick snapped out of it. His eyes stopped being red, the red fluid slowly turning green. He looked at Nasus, he was petrified.

"What have I done?!", he shouted. Nasus forced a chuckle.

"Hey, it worked…". Even though he was terrified a moment ago, he managed to calm down. Warwick's lips trembled.

"I told you idiot to run! Why didn't you...listen…", Warwick said, but couldn't end his sentence. He started crying.

"Well...I couldn't let you hurt anyone else. I told you I'm good at disarming bom-", Nasus said, but got slapped by Warwick. Nasus touched his cheek, he didn't expect that. Warwick was angry, but not ferociously. He was angry at himself and Nasus. Then he realised he was still piercing his shoulder. Nasus followed his eyes, he forgot about it. When he saw it, it started hurting him again. Nasus sucked the air through his teeth.

"I'll count on three...and I'll hide them...ready?", Warwick spoke to Nasus.

"Mhm…", was the only thing he could say.

"Okay...one…", Nasus closed his eyes, preparing himself for a little more pain. He then shouted and exhaled his lungs out. Warwick hid them without warning.

"Fuck!", Nasus yelled. He was panting from the pain.

"That's for not listening to me.", Warwick said. Nasus smiled slightly, he knew he deserved it. "Wait, I'll take some bandages.". He took his medkit and took out a needle and bandages.

"That won't be necessary.", Nasus said when he was looking at the needle. "Ascended bodies heal better than normal ones, just stop the bleeding and it will be okay.". As told, Warwick bandaged him. Nasus sat and looked around. He was sitting in a pool of blood.

"Shit. Wait, won't you…", Nasus spoke, scared that Warwick could do it again. He shook his head.

"No. Here it works differently than on the Rift. Here the same blood will not work on me for like thirty minutes. But after what just happened, I doubt it will work in an hour or so…". They were silent for a moment, but then Warwick spoke.

"Nasus...please, don't ever come back…". Nasus looked at him. He knew that Warwick would say it. This time he fucked up. He didn't realise that it could be that random. An innocent nosebleed almost costed him his life.

"I…", Nasus spoke, he didn't want it, but he didn't want to expose Warwick to more stress. He gave up. "Okay…".

"Nasus, I know that you care about me, but I also care about you. That's why we can't-".

"I know...I know...I understand.", Nasus said. Even if Warwick was exaggerating, he definitely needed a break. "Do you need any help?".

"No...There might still be a chance that I'll get angry again. I don't know if this time you would survive…", Warwick replied. Nasus looked down, he was right. He looked at his clothes. Shredded shirt and bloody trousers. Warwick noticed it.

"I'll give you my trousers, but I doubt you will find any shirts here…", Warwick said.

"Well, if that means I have to return with bloodied bandages on me, I guess it doesn't make a difference if I go with my trousers or yours.", Nasus replied. He had a point, Warwick thought. "I'll be going then.". He stood up with Warwick's help. When he was about to leave, Warwick spoke.

"I'm sorry…". Nasus smiled faintly.

"And I thank you…for everything.". He pushed the handle and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was exactly my new idea. It would not be my style if I just let them be together without any troubles. If I were to write Best Enemy once again, I would make Rengar and Kha'Zix more of an enemies than friends at the beginning, but it's already too late. Also expect an additional bonus chapter about how Renekton forgave Nasus (or maybe it will be a new story?). Anyway, see you next Sunday :)


	5. Strong emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter for my favourite viewers :) I'm actually sick now so I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to write it on time but I felt better so here it is. Enjoy :D

**Chapter V**

Renekton was preparing dinner. He wasn't sure if Nasus was coming back, so he decided to make more. He put the casserole into the oven, proud of his new invention. Then he heard the door opening, he peeked from the kitchen, still holding a plate.

"Oh, hi Nasus! You came ba-", Renekton said, but the sight of his brother covered in blood made him drop his jaw. The plate dropped from his hands, shattering in many pieces on a floor. "Nasus?!", he yelled and ran to him without any hesitation. "What the fuck happened?!".

"Calm down, I'm not gonna die, just...give me a moment.", Nasus tried to calm him down, but Renekton was still shocked and scared.

"What? But you look like a death itself!", Renekton shouted again. Nasus sighed, he told him that he wanted to change his clothes and then he would return to him. After a moment Nasus joined Renekton who was still confused.

"So what happened?! Don't keep me waiting, I'm freaking terrified!", he spoke.

"Okay, okay.", Nasus said. He cleared his throat and started talking. "I had a nosebleed and Warwick smelled it. I sneezed and probably broke already weakened vessels.", he explained. Renekton's eyes widened.

"So you're telling me...that you might have died?", he asked, worried like hell. Nasus chuckled nervously and scratched his head.

"Well...kind of…", he shrugged. Renekton frowned.

"Kind of? Kind of?!", he repeated and stood up from his chair. "Do you think it's funny or something?", Renekton asked him. Nasus looked upset, he knew he wouldn't be happy, but he didn't know he would be so furious.

"Of course not! I just…", Nasus said in defence. Renekton pushed harder.

"You just what?! For real sometimes I feel like I am the older one here!", Nasus got scolded and the worst part was that it was reasonable. He just endured his lecture in shameful silence.

"I'm sorry brother, I know I was careless. But…", Nasus spoke quietly, but stopped. Renekton sighed, he knew that Nasus was having a difficult time recently and he wasn't judging him for that. He was just scared of his life.

"I know, you like him. You always were that kind of person. You would always delay our missions back there in Shurima when you saw someone in troubles.", Renekton chuckled. Those were one of those memories he liked to recall. Nasus smiled when he reminded him about it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right.".

"But when we add a pinch of love, you appear to lose sense of responsibility.", he added. Nasus looked at him, he wanted to deny it, but he might have been right. He realised that he seldom put others above himself, often ending as the one that got hurt the most.

"But...what about Warwick?", Renekton asked Nasus.

"He…", he started, but then his little smile that he managed to put on his face vanished. "He doesn't want to see me. And it's totally understandable.", Nasus replied while looking at the table.

"Yeah...but WHAT HAPPENED? Like, you know, I doubt you killed him. How did you manage to...well, survive?" Renekton repeated his question from the very beginning.

"I don't really know what happened exactly, but I do know that I managed to somehow calm him down. I spoke through the beast, straight to Warwick.", Nasus explained in a best way he could. Renekton scratched his jaw, a little bit of concern on his face. He sighed nervously.

"What now then?", Renekton asked.

"I...don't know…", Nasus replied in defeat. He felt powerless and ashamed. He promised Warwick, a promise that he couldn't keep.

"Sadly I don't know either.", Renekton said, sad for Nasus. They both were sitting in silence, trying to figure something out, but to no avail. Suddenly the chime rang behind them, dinner was ready to serve. "Let's worry about it later, right now I have prepared something delicious!", Renekton spoke cheerfully in order to improve their moods.

"I'm not hungry, I'll-".

"Nonsense! Don't you dare return to your previous state! I want you the way you are now. Well, maybe less depressed and boring.", he snickered. This time Nasus gave up. He smiled slightly and helped him. This time Renekton made spicy chicken nuggets with exotic sauces and salsa.

"That was great, as always. Thank you Renekton for being such a good chef.", Nasus spoke, truly thankful.

"Hehe, it's nothing. It's an improved version of what I made when Rengar visited us with Kha'Zix for the first-", Renekton said, but then he realised something. He stood up said in excitement.

"That's right! You have to ask them for an advice!".

"But how would they help me?", Nasus asked.

"Well, first, they know how to treat another male. Second, they had a REALLY long break from each other, so they definitely know how to get along once again.", Renekton explained to Nasus. When he put it that way, it sounded better that he assumed. Nasus already thought about it himself, but now when Renekton suggested it, after a reconsideration he decided to give it a try. After washing off remaining blood from his fur, Nasus went to Rengar and Kha'Zix for help. He knocked and after a moment Kha'Zix opened the door.

"Oh hi Nasus.", he greeted him. Nasus rarely was visiting them, most of the time they were the ones to visit him and his brother.

"Hi Kha'Zix. Is Rengar with you? I could use...an advice from both of you.", Nasus explained the reason of his visit. Kha'Zix nodded.

"Yeah, he is, but he's slightly-", suddenly extremely loud sneeze interrupted their conversation. Nasus even jumped in place, startled a little.

"...sick.", Kha'Zix ended.

"Don't worry, Renekton and I are immune.", Nasus explained.

"Is it because of your ascension? Hell, you're lucky.", Kha'Zix said while closing the door behind Nasus.

"Yeah, it's pretty useful I must say.", he replied. They both went to the living room. Rengar was lying down on a couch, covered in blankets and surrounded by medicines.

"Welcome Nasus.", Rengar spoke. His voice was slightly changed, probably because of his sickness.

"Hi. Maybe I should come later?", Nasus suggested, but Rengar shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I feel decent enough to find some time to talk.", Rengar said. He was coughing occasionally, so Nasus didn't quite believe him, but he was glad that he decided to talk with him anyways. "So, what is the reason of your visit?", he asked. Nasus sat down on a chair and Kha'Zix started boiling water for another tea for Rengar.

"I need your help, like, you know, with my problem.", Nasus explained. Rengar nodded and after blowing his nose, he spoke.

"Sure. What exactly do you want to know?". Kha'Zix then turned around to them.

"Is something wrong?", he asked them.

"Ah right, you don't know.", Nasus spoke, realising his mistake. "The thing is that I think that I might be gay and I have no idea what to do.", he spoke. Kha'Zix nodded.

"Ah okay.", but then he shook his head and frowned. "Wait what?". Rengar chuckled.

"My reaction was similar.", he spoke. "But returning to you,", Rengar turned to Nasus, "what do you want to know?". Nasus was thinking for a moment about what to say. Then he told them what happened earlier this day, but this time omitting the fact that he almost died. Renekton being worried was enough, he didn't want to upset everyone.

"And I need to know...how should I even attempt it? I broke my promise and I exposed him to stress and memories he definitely wanted to forget.", Nasus sighed. He truly cared about Warwick.

"Slowly.", Kha'Zix cut in. Their eyes wandered to him.

"Could you explain?", Nasus asked.

"Sure.", Kha'Zix started. "You have to give him space. From what you told us, definitely at least a week. Believe me, you're not the only one that feels bad, he is upset, too. I know it myself.". The last sentence Kha'Zix said slightly quieter, he looked at Rengar and smiled slightly. He smiled, too. Kha'Zix snapped out and returned to Nasus.

"So yeah, uhh, don't force anything, let him get used to the situation and then try to reunite, nice and slowly, unlike someone…", Kha'Zix added. Rengar looked at him suspicious.

"I feel that it's somehow related to me…", he spoke.

"Well, obviously.", Kha'Zix chuckled. "Oh, and if you don't succeed, it's not the end of the world, don't kill yourself.", he spoke to Nasus. Rengar frowned and tilted his head in disbelief.

"How many times will you bring that up?", he asked.

"A lot.", Kha'Zix replied. "Let's be honest, that was stupid! Who kills himself over something like that?".

"Romeo and Juliet?", Nasus spoke, trying to remind them that he still hasn't left. Kha'Zix looked at him confused.

"Who?".

"Those two lovers from the book with the same title.", Rengar explained.

"Well I don't care about imagined lovers that killed themselves, I care about...you.", Kha'Zix said. Rengar's expression changed from slightly annoyed to surprised and happy. Kha'Zix doesn't like to express his feelings in words, but sometimes he would say something very heartwarming and moving without even realising it.

"I think that's all I needed to know.", Nasus said and stood up. "I'll leave now.". He didn't want to interrupt their moment and he actually got enough informations. Kha'Zix lead him to exit and after bidding their farewell, Nasus headed to his room. He decided to follow their instruction and gave Warwick some time, but the fate wanted them to meet again on the Rift.

* * *

Four days later, around 4 pm, Sion has been replaced and Nasus took his place. His enemy was Irelia, so all he wanted was to farm, but she was giving him a hard time.

"Sorry Nasus, but I will not allow you to stack.", she spoke after another positive trade for her. Thanks to the magic within her blade, she was almost full, while on the other hand Nasus slightly below half.

"That's what I expected. But did you expect that?", Nasus asked her, smiling. She didn't need a lot of time to realise what was happening, because suddenly a huge dragon, covered in flames, pushed her from behind towards Nasus. He quickly followed Shyvana's engage and he slowed her down and also covered in armor-shredding flames. Thanks to her aggression he was able to save a lot of mana. Irelia noticed that she ganked her with lower health, so that she couldn't stun her. But then Irelia smiled. Nasus didn't know what that change in her expression was supposed to mean, but then he shouted.

"Watch out! She's about to get 6th level!". After hearing that, Shyvana spat flames towards her and she jumped back, making quite a distance between them. Irelia bit her lip, Nasus successfully prevented her plan. At this point it was a one again one combat.

They were blocking each other's attacks with ease, but Irelia's blades were occasionally cutting Nasus, slowly decreasing his life. Shyvana couldn't just stand there and watch, eventually she would win and then she would join Nasus. She charged at Irelia, spitting more flames around, but Irelia was expecting it. She kicked Nasus, making him lose his balance and then she jumped at one of minions, killing him and finally getting that 6th level.

Then she jumped again, her blades ready to strike. Shyvana blocked her blow with her hand, but then she rolled to the side and started slashing her legs and back. She roared in anger. She hit her with her tail, sending Irelia in the air. She dealt quite a lot of damage to her. Shyvana then turned back to her human form. She was trying to run away, but Irelia activated her ultimate ability. Small blades surrounded her, covering all of her sides. Then she pointed her hand towards Shyvana. Then, as if they were listening to her will, couple of blades were sent. Shyvana turned around and then closed her eyes. But then she heard someone flash. She opened her eyes and saw Nasus in front of her.

"Run! I can handle it!", he commanded her. She quickly nodded and ran towards safety. Nasus managed to deflect some of her blades, but two of them got stuck in his leg and arm.

"That's what I always liked about you. Protecting your team, even at the cost of your life.", Irelia complimented him. Nasus chuckled slightly, she didn't know that he had an ace up his sleeve, too. When she charged at him, he summoned another explosion of flames, but to her surprise, behind him. Then she realised her mistake. Nasus finished off a wave of her minions, making him level up as well. He ulted instantly. Irelia wasn't a threat anymore. She wanted to escape, but his Wither was too strong.

"Okay, but I won't give up easily!", she shouted with joy on her face and attacked Nasus.

"Oh you better don't!", he spoke.

Thanks to his advantage in mana, Nasus was victorious. He was pretty low, though. Shyvana came closer to him.

"That was awesome! And thank you for the save!", she spoke in excitement.

"No problem, but we should get going. Her TP is up, it would be irresponsible to stay.".

"Yeah, let's go.", Shyvana said and started walking alongside Nasus. But suddenly, Nasus stopped. His ears moved slightly, as if he heard something.

"Shyv, watch ou-", Nasus shouted, but it was too late. Warwick literally flew across the lane and pinned her to the wall, killing her instantly. Nasus cursed under his nose. He saved her so heroically, yet she got killed anyway. Warwick turned around to face Nasus. Their eyes met for a moment. Despite being under his rage, Warwick seemed to recognise Nasus. He looked aside, just to stop looking at him for a moment, but then he shook his head and his focus returned to him. Nasus grabbed his axe tighter, ready to fight.

"Well, hello War-", Nasus wanted to greet him, but he charged at him the moment he opened his mouth. He started attacking him, not allowing him to rest even for a moment. Blow after blow, Warwick just wanted to finish it quickly.

"It's rude to attack mid conversation, you know?", Nasus spoke while blocking and deflecting his attacks. Eventually the pain was too overwhelming and Nasus collapsed under his pressure. Warwick kicked his axe, leaving him completely vulnerable. Nasus just sighed and gave up.

"Okay, you got me.", he chuckled. Warwick got closer and bared his blades. Suddenly this scenario started reminding Warwick about what happened recently. When he was about to attack him, he gasped quietly. He was struggling to attack, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. Nasus wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but before he could even question himself, Warwick ran off. Nasus blinked a couple of times, he was confused.

Nasus' team was victorious, but he wasn't particularly happy about it, because his encounter with Warwick from the beginning of the match was too distracting to be celebrating. When they reappeared at the teleportation platform, Warwick was already on his way to his room. Nasus quickly apologised to Shyvana and followed him.

"Warwick wait!", Nasus shouted through the hall. Nasus, who was already on the stairs, looked at him for a moment, but then decided to vanish from his sight. Nasus caught up to him and a second floor.

"Leave me alone, Nasus…", Warwick said when he heard footsteps behind him.

"But we need to talk!", he replied. If something was going on with Warwick, he might be able to help him.

"No! You need to let me be! I'm dangerous and you know it!", Warwick shouted and opened the door to his room. He entered and wanted to swing them, but Nasus placed his foot, stopping them from closing.

"I insist.", Nasus spoke. Warwick looked at him in disbelief. He growled and invited him with a hand gesture. Nasus came in and closed the door. He followed Warwick to the living room. It was clean, almost as if nothing has ever happened there.

"So, what did you want to talk about?!", Warwick asked impatiently.

"What was that weird behaviour earlier? I was a free kill but you escaped.", Nasus asked him calmly. He thought that if he remained calm, then Warwick would be, too.

"That's...none of your concern.", he replied.

"What? It definitely is my concern! Is it because of what happened here?", he asked. Warwick's hands trembled in split second. Nasus was correct. "It is, right?".

"STOP!", Warwick yelled at him, but he quickly tried to calm down. Nasus, even though he knew not to anger him, wanted to know the answers.

"How can I stop when I see that you're troubled?! You're my friend, I can't just look and ignore it!", he said, his calmness vanished somewhere in between his words.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to stay sane in this isolation, huh?!", Warwick shouted. "You don't even know what pain I have to go through just to keep everyone safe!". Nasus was understanding him, but he was sure there was another way.

"That's what I am trying to change! This accident happened because of me overlooking that possibility. We can prevent it in the future!", Nasus insisted. Warwick clenched his fists and bared his teeth.

"No! We can't prevent shit! Just leave me!".

"No, I won't!", Nasus refused. Warwick growled in annoyance.

"Fuuuck! Why are you so attached to me?!", he shouted once again.

"Because I love yo-", Nasus yelled back, but then he realised that maybe it was a bad idea to let his emotions take the lead. He quickly covered his mouth, hoping that Warwick didn't understand him. But he did. His anger got entirely replaced by surprise and shock. His mouth half opened, ready to talk back, but he wasn't expecting that kind of response.

"I...I…", Nasus tried to say anything, but the fear and other unbearable emotions were too strong. He immediately bolted out of his room. Warwick was left there, highly confused by what just happened.

Nasus was glad that the floor was almost empty, he has a straight run towards his room. He quickly entered and then rested his back against the door. Then he slid down to the sitting position. Nasus was panting nervously and out of exhaustion caused by his sudden sprint. Renekton left his room, confused by his loud entrance. He sighed slightly.

"What now, brother?", he asked Nasus. Nasus opened his mouth, but remained silent. Small tears started appearing in corners of his eyes.

"I...I told him...A-And I freaked out…", Nasus replied with slight cracking voice. Renekton came closer and sat beside his brother.

"You always played the tough one to keep me from danger, but in reality you were as scared and sensitive as I used to be.", Renekton started. He placed his hand on Nasus' shoulder. He was trying to control his breath, but it was impossible for now.

"I...I fucked up, Renekton…", Nasus said, trembling slightly from this overwhelming mix of emotions. "They told me to go slow, but I forced it…". Nasus was weeping quietly. Renekton hugged him tightly in order to calm him down. Nasus rested his head against his shoulder. He was glad that Renekton was there for him. After something like 10 minutes, they got up. Nasus was still slightly red on his face from crying, but he was okay.

"What...what do I do now?", Nasus asked him.

"Well now you go get some rest. I'll go talk to him.", Renekton replied. Nasus immediately stopped him.

"No! You can't!", he shouted.

"Why?", Renekton asked.

"It'll look...bad…", Nasus explained.

"Not worse than you running away.", he chuckled. Nasus frowned. "Sorry, that was inappropriate.".

"Please, don't go there…", Nasus begged. Renekton just sighed.

"Okay, okay, I won't. But you sir go now to bed and try to clear your mind!", he ordered him. Nasus forced a little smile on his face.

"Alright. Thank you.", he replied and entered his room. After less than 10 minutes he was already sleeping like a log. Renekton reconsidered going to Warwick, but decided not to in the end. After a half an hour nap Nasus went under the shower to refresh. Renekton was watching TV and eating popcorn, waiting for Nasus to talk about what he should do. As he was sitting there, someone knocked to their home. Renekton rolled his eyes and stood up. He lazily made his way to the door.

"How can I hel- oh…", Renekton spoke but then he became silent.

* * *

"Okay, I'm done.", Nasus spoke as he left the bathroom. He needed that shower. When he entered the living room, he almost froze. He realised that Renekton was talking with Warwick. They both looked at him. Renekton was the one to break the silence.

"He came when you were washing yourself.", he spoke to his brother. Nasus didn't know how to react. He couldn't just run away again, he didn't even have where to. He bit his lip.

"I'll…go wear something…", Nasus said after a moment and he disappeared in his room. When he entered his room, he felt slightly betrayed. Even though Renekton knew Nasus didn't want to see Warwick, he let him in. Nasus wore the first trousers and shirt he grabbed and left his room. He hesitantly joined his brother and Warwick.

"I guess I'll leave you…", Renekton spoke when Nasus sat down. He stood up and after sending a smile towards Nasus, he left them. Suddenly the painfully awkward silence filled the room. They both didn't know how to start.

"I'm so sorry…", Nasus suddenly spoke. Warwick looked at him, Nasus was trying to hold back tears.

"For what?", Warwick asked him. Nasus looked at him again. He wanted to say something but abandoned this idea. After another long moment of silence, Warwick spoke.

"Look, I'm not upset. I'm just…confused.". Nasus was looking at the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes. He knew it was rude and childish, but he didn't have the courage to look at him.

"You hate me, don't you?", Nasus asked him, still looking down.

"No, why would I?", Warwick replied. He had no idea why he would think that way.

"Because I confessed to you! To a straight guy!", Nasus raised his eyes and almost shouted at Warwick. He just smiled.

"Well, I actually never told you that I'm straight…", he admitted. Nasus then looked up, surprised by his words.

"Wha…", Nasus tried to say something, but his confusion interrupted him. He needed an additional moment to analyse what he just heard.

"I mean, you probably assumed that from my story, and you are right.", Warwick spoke. At that point Nasus didn't know what to think anymore. "Wait, that's why you were so off before?", he asked.

"Well…actually yeah, that's the reason.", Nasus admitted. He was slightly embarrassed to admit it, but there was no point in lying. "I was so terrified by the thought that you would accidentally find out and then hate me. And also because…what I felt. The truth is that you're the first male that I have ever felt something towards…", Nasus explained. Warwick nodded slowly.

"Does it feel like something forbidden, yet something you really want?", Warwick asked him after a moment.

"Well, yeah. You're right. How do you know?", Nasus asked him. His example was defining his thoughts perfectly.

"That's because…", Warwick chuckled nervously. "That's because it's what I'm starting to feel…", he said. Nasus looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you…trying to say…", he said slowly. Warwick nodded again.

"Yeah, I guess.", he spoke and shrugged. "But I could use a "confirmation". I think that would make you sure, too.", he added. Nasus raised his brow in confusion.

"Confirmation? What do you mean?", he asked. Warwick stood up and Nasus joined him.

"I mean, like a way to confirm our thoughts.", Warwick spoke but Nasus still couldn't understand.

"And how do you want to achieve it?", he asked.

"I dunno. I can think of only way actually.", Warwick chuckled.

"Which is…?", Nasus asked again.

"You're asking too many questions…", Warwick replied and pressed his muzzle against Nasus', resulting in a kiss. Nasus couldn't hide his blush and confusion. His eyes widened but then after the moment he closed them. It actually felt nice, he thought. They remained like that for a moment and then they disconnected their lips. Warwick coughed slightly, it was an uneasy situation.

"Well…that…wasn't so bad actually.", Nasus spoke. Warwick looked at him and smiled.

"I know, right?", he said. "I was expecting something else, but it turned out quite alright.", Warwick admitted. The remained silent for a moment.

"So…what will be happening now?", Nasus asked. Warwick thought about it. He had no idea.

"I…don't know. Any ideas?", he asked. Nasus managed to gather some courage in him.

"Actually, I have one.", he spoke. He came closer and placed his hands on Warwick's shoulders. "Will you be my boyfriend?", Nasus asked him the question he always was too afraid to ask. Warwick opened his mouth, surprised by this question. He thought about his safety. He already almost killed Nasus, but he knew he wouldn't give up on him. He sighed, he made up his mind.

"Yes…", Warwick replied and kissed Nasus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been delaying it for soooo long. I feel that you would have killed me if I didn't make them kiss in this chapter xD Anyways, I'm pretty satisfied with the direction this is going. Also, I had an idea. I was thinking about REWRITING Best Enemy, and I don't mean grammatical mistakes or things like that. Think of it as of a rework. The moment I was writing it I thought that it was perfect, but now when I read it, it feels slightly forced and the time pacing is horrible (who goes 0-100 from hate to love in two days? XD). I have a lot of ideas and I think it would work, but I don't have time for that now. I need to know if you want it, because doing it for nothing would be quite upsetting. So I encourage you to leave a comment, even if you don't usually leave them, to let me know how you feel about it. Both positive and negative reviews are welcome. That's all for now, see you guys :)


	6. Heart Dictates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week ago I read some nice reviews coming from you. I know that your opinion about rewriting Best Enemy is almost 50:50, but I decided to do it anyway, but in a far future. Right now I have too many ideas for continuation and new fanfics to do it. I noticed that Nasus’s confidence diminished throughout all my stories, but it was kind of planned. I wanted to make Nasus a confident person, but inexperienced in love, which made him lose some of it. He’ll recover, don’t worry. And I know that my works are “dark” sometimes, but it’s just the way I like to write. We all know that after the rain, the rainbow comes out :) I don’t think there will be any life threatening situation anymore, but I do intend to test their feelings once more. I don’t know when, but it will happen. Now, enjoy :)

**Chapter VI**

 

Nasus was feeling like the happiest person alive. He managed to become a couple with the one he wanted for so long, Warwick. Many fights fought in his mind, yet none has been won. Nasus wasn't sure if it was a good thing to do, but their kiss assured him. That’s what he desired from the very beginning. They looked into each other’s eyes, still close after their moment. They were silent, but there was no need for words. One look from their eyes was enough to make them both understand that was what they wanted. Warwick wrapped Nasus and placed his head on his chest, enjoying the warmth of his beating heart. Nasus followed him and laid his own head on Warwick’s. They wanted to stay like that, preferably forever, but they eventually had to stop. But not now, that is their moment. After a while they sat down at the table. Warwick was the one to break the silence.

“Good thing that you’re slightly taller than me, I like that position.”, Warwick spoke. It was hard to admit, but Nasus’s company, his intimacy was something that could actually make him feel safe. Warwick felt like he could forget about his every problem near Nasus.

“I can’t disagree with you, I liked that myself.”, Nasus replied. His “lost” confidence has started to return to Nasus. He was in despair for much too long. “So, as your partner, I invite you to a date.”, Nasus added. Warwick just smiled.

“Already? Well then…who am I to reject such a request? Said by the most handsome man I have ever seen on top of that.”, Warwick replied. Nasus stood up and leaned forward to place a kiss on Warwick’s cheek, but he redirected his muzzle with a hand, making them kiss. Nasus then straightened up, and after a cough, he asked him formally.

“Today's weather is perfect for a walk, would you like to keep me company in this snowy evening?”. Warwick was truly amazed by his refinement, but what else would you expect from a person that have read more books than a regular person has ever seen? Warwick stood up, gave him his hand, and replied.

“But of course! But…there’s one problem actually…”. Nasus was perplexed for a moment, but then he realised that even though Warwick’s fur could protect him quite good, a longer walk wouldn't be enjoyable at all.

“Oh right, I totally forgot about it!”, Nasus scolded himself. He was slightly embarrassed, but he forced a smile to hide it. His goofy expression made Warwick giggle.

“You’re so cute when you’re trying to look serious.”, he spoke and touched Nasus’s arm. Nasus chuckled and petted Warwick’s head. But then Nasus thought of something. He went for a measure to check the height and diameter of Warwick’s container. “What are you trying to achieve?”, Warwick asked him, puzzled by his actions.

“Just wait, it’ll take 20 minutes or less.”, Nasus replied, not really explaining anything. When he was done, he ordered Warwick to stay in the living room and not to peek. Nasus then left him and entered his room. Warwick decided to follow his instruction and waited. After some time, Nasus left.

“Voila! Do you like it?”, Nasus asked Warwick and showed him what he created. It was one of Nasus’s topcoats, but “slightly” changed. There was a hole on the back, precisely sewn up on the edges. It wasn't an amateur work, it looked quite good. Warwick was just  standing there in astonishment. With hesitation he took it from Nasus’s hands and tried it on. It was perfect. And also he looked very good in it. The black fabric looked gorgeous on his thick, gray fur. Instead of a verbal response, Warwick jumped at Nasus and hanged himself on his neck, smiling and laughing out of joy.

“It’s the best! Thank you!”, Warwick replied, moved by the gift. Warwick didn’t really care about his appearance, because he didn’t have anyone to care about and to be cared by. But now when he obtained it, he felt an indescribable feeling inside. Good thing that Nasus is strong, because otherwise he would fall down with Warwick, but when he thought about that possibility, it wasn’t that bad either.

“I’m so glad that you like it. Now nothing stands in our way to go, am I right?”, Nasus asked, trying to calm Warwick down, who still was ecstatic.

“Sure! I want to test it!”, Warwick replied briefly. He always was the type of person that tried to stifle his emotions, but then he felt like a little kid that has been gifted a new toy. Without lingering much longer, Nasus wore his beige trench coat and they both left. Nasus forgot to let Renekton know that he could come back, but he had something more important to take care of, he would understand. As they were walking through the halls, they noticed that many champions were decorating them. Christmas was getting closer and closer, it was just the time to do it. Before they left, they were just talking. No holding hands or kisses, so they looked just like two good friends. Two good looking friends. When they actually left the building, the cold air has entered their lungs as they inhaled. It was chilling, but also refreshing.

“It’s beautiful…”, Nasus spoke when he noticed that the paths were already decorated. Ahri, Lux and couple more female champions were the ones to take care of the outside. Colorful lights combined with decor made that place look almost magical.

“I actually have never left the building at that time of the year before. I’ve lost so much…”, Warwick spoke as he was absorbing the view with his sparkling eyes. He was charmed by this sight. Nasus’s tap on the shoulder successfully returned Warwick to the Earth.

“Hey, don’t space out.”, Nasus laughed quietly and smiled. He was happy that Warwick was enjoying so many little things.

“Hehe, sorry. Full attention to you.”, Warwick replied. They were walking alongside each other very slowly, mostly talking about what would happen next in their relationship. They were almost alone there, only some occasional champions on the walk and Annie in a snow fight with Amumu, Lulu and Veigar. They weren’t really looking where they were going though. All they cared about was to be together. As they were passing beautiful tree formations, they heard a quiet snort and giggling. They stopped and looked around, just to see Ahri and Zyra go out from their hideout behind trees.

“Hello ladies.”, Nasus spoke to them.

“Hello.”, Warwick bowed his head slightly.

“Hi boys. How do you like our work?”, Ahri greeted and asked them, expecting some compliments.

“It’s beautiful, walking through the park is the most enjoyable thing to do now.”, Nasus replied, satisfying Ahri’s hunger for attention.

“Yeah, quite mesmerising I would say. Makes you lose count of time.”, Warwick added. Ahri blushed and covered her mouth theatrically.

“Oh stop, I know.”, Ahri replied. The all chuckled.

“Not only makes you lose count of time but also of your surrounding it seems.”, Zyra added, raising her brows. They both looked at each other, trying to figure out what she meant. Ahri decided to help them.

“Oh yeah. Like, they totally did not notice that mistletoe above their heads.”, she spoke, making it now clear what Zyra meant. Both Nasus and Warwick quickly looked up, just to notice a twig of mistletoe, hanging from the tree on a red thread above them. Warwick raised his brows and smiled nervously, and Nasus just laughed slightly.

“Whoops, clearly overlooked mistletoe here.”, Nasus commented with a smile.

“Yep, but your kiss will not be overlooked, do not worry.”, Ahri said, hiding a grin behind her hand. Their eyes widened.

“Excuse us?”, Warwick spoke, slightly confused.

“You just landed under the mistletoe my dear, I believe you know what should happen next.”, Zyra added. The girls crossed their arms, awaiting. They looked as if they were gravely serious about it. Nasus and Warwick looked at each other once again, actually considering it, but not letting it show. Then Nasus sent a sign to Warwick, and he accepted it. Then Ahri and Zyra started laughing.

“Oh dear! You should have seen your faces! Haha!”, Ahri spoke through her laughter, covering her belly and tearing slightly from joy. Zyra was doing the same, but then she opened her mouth in shock. She gently poked Ahri with an elbow, making her look up. Then she joined Zyra. They both just witnessed their kiss. They had their hands resting on each other’s muzzles, eyes closed, and the moment lasting. After a short moment, they looked at girls. Their expressions were priceless.

“Hey, you almost overlooked.”, Nasus spoke, trying to make them stop gaping.

“That…was beautiful…”, Ahri spoke quietly, truly charmed by them. Zyra felt the same, she was speechless.

“Oh well, it was nothing, just a kiss.”, Warwick replied and scratched his head.

“A very passionate one.”, Zyra managed to say. “Why only boys are able to look like that while kissing…”, she added with a long sigh.

“Don’t worry, there are lots of straight couples that would look better than us.”, Nasus said. He wasn’t expecting that kind of coming out, but had to admit, it was beautiful.

“Well, sadly nowhere around here. Pantheon and Leona rarely do it in public, Zed and Syndra never do it in public, and Xayah and Rakan…well…you can’t call it kissing.”, Zyra spoke, almost lamenting.

“So is it like secret, or…”, Ahri started, making sure no one's around to eavesdrop.

“I…guess not. If you “accidentally” tell it someone, we wouldn't be mad.”, Nasus replied, being almost sure that till the next day everyone will be aware of their relationship.

“Yeah, I’m content with it.”, Warwick added.

“Alrighty then. Well be going now. Ciao.”, Ahri replied almost singing and then she left with Zyra. “Oh and by the way, you look lovely Warwick!”, “Nasus, make sure he looks like that every day!”, the girls shouted as they were getting further. Warwick felt a blush on his face. Nasus hugged him from behind.

“Should we be going?”, Nasus asked Warwick. He nodded.

“Yeah, it’s slightly cold. I want hot chocolate with marshmallows.”, Warwick said. His demands made Nasus laugh.

“Okay, I would not expect you to ever say that!”, he said and continued laughing.

“There’s plenty more things you have yet to know. But now let’s go to my room. I have everything necessary.”, Warwick replied. Nasus then released him and decided to actually grab his hand. Warwick looked at him asking.

“If you want we can return without holding hands.”, Nasus spoke. Warwick shook his head.

“Actually, I was surprised that you did it. I thought that you were against it this whole time.”, Warwick explained.

“I was, but right now I just changed my mind.”, Nasus clarified. Warwick smiled, his words were warming him, despite the cold temperature.

“Let's go then. I wanna see their reactions when they see us.”, Warwick spoke with a grin. Nasus laughed when he heard that.

“Sure, let’s go.”, Nasus said. On the way back, still in the park, they met some champions, but to their surprise, none of them has made an improper remark about them. Furthermore, some of them even called them beautiful and even, to their surprise, stately. It seems their coats made them look rather noble. Inside the building almost nobody saw them, but they noticed some curious looks. Positive looks, to their further surprise. When they finally reached Warwick’s home, they realised that no one insulted them even once, what was unexpected.

“Let my help you.”, Nasus said and then helped Warwick take of his topcoat. He would let him take it off himself, but with this tank on his back it would be difficult. Warwick thanked him with a kiss on a cheek and then he went to the kitchen. He started preparing desired hot chocolate.

“Find a nice movie while I’m making some treats for us, okay?”, Warwick said to Nasus.

“Sure. Action? Comedy?”, Nasus asked, already holding a remote. Warwick turned to him and with a smile, he said.

“Horror.”. Nasus gulped slightly.

“Well…I…”, he attempted to say something, but then Warwick spoke.

“Wait, don’t tell me that you’re afraid.”. He laughed slightly, making Nasus frown.

“No, I just…would like to watch something else…”, Nasus spoke, avoiding Warwick’s eyes and he crossed his arms. His miserable attempt to convince Warwick didn’t work.

“Don’t worry, I'll protect you.”, he mocked Nasus. He just stuck a tongue out at Warwick. Warwick chuckled and returned to preparing sweets. Nasus in the meantime found a movie claimed to be extremely good and scary. When Warwick was done, he threw two marshmallows to each cup with hot chocolate and placed them in front of the couch on a coffee table. Then he returned for more marshmallows in a bowl and placed them beside. Then he turned off the lights and covered them with a blanket.

“Are you ready?”, Warwick asked him.

“For you, anytime.”, Nasus tried to sound sweet, but his clear reluctance failed it. Warwick just giggled and turned on the movie. While watching, Nasus spent most of the time covered from head to toes with a blanket and hugging Warwick, who was bravely protecting his beloved.

“I didn't know the plot can be so well-thought in a horror.”, Warwick admitted. Now he knew why it was considered so good. Nasus was still slightly trembling and it didn’t go unnoticed. “Hey, are you okay?”, Warwick asked him, genuinely worried.

“Well…I don’t like watching horrors for a reason…I have so vivid imagination, it’s hard for me to go to sleep then…and I’m seriously terrified.”, Nasus admitted. Warwick felt bad, he didn’t know that Nasus had such a hard time after watching scary movie. But then he thought about something.

“So…maybe you want to…sleep with me?”, Warwick suggested. He felt a small blush on his face. Nasus was surprised by his offer. He didn't know whether he should accept it or not, but he knew he wouldn't sleep peacefully that night.

“I…actually would love to…”, Nasus spoke quietly. Nasus thought that it was quite fast, even though it was just sleeping together, but he was too scared to sleep alone in his bed. Renekton would make fun of him again.

“I think we’re forced to sleep like a spoon, or at least I have to be facing you.”, Warwick spoke. Nasus just realised how hard it must be for Warwick to sleep with this huge piece of trouble behind him.

“Okay then, it’ll work out.”, Nasus said. Warwick started folding out the couch and setting up their bedding. Then he stripped to his black boxers. He noticed that Nasus was just standing there, slightly red on his face.

“Oh, should I sleep in trousers?”, Warwick asked.

“N-no, it’s alright…”, Nasus spoke.

“Strip then, what are you waiting for?”, Warwick asked him. Nasus looked somewhere and started stammering.

“W-well…I…”. Warwick was only assuming what might be stopping Nasus from taking off his clothes. He mentally chuckled because of how innocent Nasus was.

“I’ll close my eyes and when you’re done, lie down, facing the other way.”, Warwick spoke with a warm smile. When Nasus realised that Warwick knew what was wrong, his face was almost crimson red from shame. “Hey, it happens. I’m not mad, I’m actually happy that you find me attractive.”, Warwick spoke jokingly, trying to calm Nasus. He kind of nailed it. As he promised, he covered his eyes. After a moment, Nasus was lying down under the quilt on a side. Warwick then turned off the lights and joined Nasus. He lay down behind him and he wrapped him with his arms. One of them served Nasus as a pillow and with the second Warwick was hugging him. It was very comfortable, yet slightly embarrassing. They both had some difficulties closing their eyes and actually trying to go to sleep.

“Do you…”, Warwick broke a slightly awkward silence. “What do you think…of us?”, he asked. Nasus turned his head slightly.

“What do you mean?”, Nasus spoke in confusion.

“Like…do you think it will work out? Or maybe we are destined to end up alone?”, Warwick spoke, he sounded distraught. Nasus then turned fully to Warwick, facing him.

“Warwick…even if it will not work out well, I promise you, I will delay it for as long as I can, because right now I feel like I’m in the best part of my life.”, Nasus confessed. Warwick was just staring at him with his mouth slightly opened. He felt like crying, but out of happiness. He closed his eyes to prevent any tear from showing and he hugged Nasus very tightly. Nasus hugged him back, satisfied by the result. When Warwick released him, they actually felt sleepy. They returned to their previous position, and after a moment, they both fell asleep, enjoying the memories of their first day as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Nasus and Warwick somewhat different from Rengar and Kha’Zix. Their relationship ended up modern-ish, quick change of emotions, strong, but sometimes unstable bond. I wanted to make Warwick and Nasus more traditional. Love will play the first fiddle here, which means you’ll have to wait for any lemon a little longer :) Anyway, see you next Sunday :D
> 
> PS: If you have any remarks about my work and want to share it, don’t be scared and just ask. I check reviews every 2 days, so your comment won’t get lost. I’ll try to consider it, and if possible, change my ways of working if I agree with you or explain why I did something that way and not the other.


	7. Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so little time to write it, I'm so sorry that it is so short. I'll make it up to you with extra long chapter VIII, I promise.

**Chapter VII**

Nasus slowly opened his eyes, awoken by a sound of some movement nearby. He slowly sat and looked around. It was such a relief for him to realise that the previous day wasn't a dream. Nasus turned around and saw Warwick, already up. He was making something, but Nasus couldn't tell what.

"Good morning.", Nasus spoke, catching Warwick's attention. Warwick looked at him and smiled.

"Morning. No nightmares I suppose?", Warwick asked him while returning to making breakfast. Nasus was actually surprised, even though he considered himself an early bird, Warwick was already in a middle of something.

"No, guess you scared them away.", Nasus replied while putting on his trousers. Warwick chuckled and picked up two plates of sandwiches.

"I'm not a great cook, but I think even I can make them tasty.", he spoke as he sat down beside Nasus. Warwick handed him one plate and proceeded to eat. He was right, Nasus thought, they were good.

"So…any matches today?", Warwick asked between bites.

"Hmm?", Nasus looked at him while munching a food. He swallowed and replied, "Yes, but later, around 2 o'clock.". Warwick nodded and took another bite. After they were done, Warwick took his and Nasus's plate and placed them in a sink.

"Want me to wash the dishes?", Nasus asked.

"No, don't worry, I'll take care of them later.", Warwick replied. "Some of them are from yesterday, so I should do it, but now I'll take a shower.", he spoke and went to the bathroom. Of course Nasus wouldn't listen and the moment he closed the door, he came to a sink. There wasn't a lot, but then Nasus noticed a couple of knives inside. He took a sponge and gently started with them. When he was relatively sure that it was the last one, he washed the rest. Glad from the result, he then made a "bed". After a moment, he heard Warwick come out from the bathroom.

"Bathroom's free.", he spoke, while drying himself with a towel. When he got closer, he smelled a dish soap. He looked at a sink, it was empty.

"I thought that you would be happy if I-".

"I told you not to wash them!", Warwick said pretty loud, louder than he expected. Nasus silenced immediately.

"I'm…I'm sorry if I did something wrong…", Nasus mumbled quietly, his ears were down. Warwick instantly realised what he just did and in almost one step he was right beside Nasus.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It's nothing, I just…", he started apologising, but Nasus was still looking down.

"No, I should have listened.", Nasus spoke, trying not to look at him. Warwick placed his hands on his shoulders.

"It's because there were knives…and…", Warwick spoke, unhappy with what he told Nasus. He then looked up again, not upset anymore.

"That's why you didn't want me to do it…you didn't want me to get hurt.", Nasus explained for him. Warwick just nodded.

"I'm sorry, I should have just told you and there wouldn't be any troubles then.", he apologised again and took one step away, but Nasus followed him and he hugged him.

"It's alright, you meant good.", Nasus spoke quietly. He released him and smiled.

"Fuck, I destroyed the mood…", Warwick chuckled nervously and looked away. Nasus then turned his head with his paw and placed a kiss on his lips. Warwick, despite what just happened, deepened the kiss. After a brief moment, Nasus looked into his eyes.

"Did it fix it?", he asked him, almost whispering.

"Yeah…it did.", Warwick replied.

"So…", Nasus spoke and leaned closer to Warwick's lips once more. Warwick closed his eyes, ready to kiss, but then Nasus went past him and added, "I'm going under the shower.". Warwick looked at him dumbfounded. Nasus sent him a toothy grin before he closed the door behind him.

"Oh you son of a…", Warwick spoke to himself and laughed quietly.

Around 12 am Nasus left Warwick and went to his home. He had to get ready for his match and also speak with Renekton, who is definitely worried.

"Renekton? Are you here?", Nasus asked loudly when he went inside.

"I'm here!", Renekton replied and waved to Nasus. He was sitting on a couch and watching TV. Nasus sat beside him.

"So? Don't keep me waiting.", Renekton spoke.

"Well…", Nasus started shyly. "We kind of…became a couple.". Renekton smiled, glad that Nasus achieved what he wanted.

"And…?", Renekton added.

"What "and"?", Nasus asked him, slightly confused.

"Like, you know, you stayed there overnight. Nothing happened?", he asked him again with a playful smirk. Nasus blushed and looked away.

"Wh-who do you think I am?!", Nasus said, embarrassed by his words. Renekton snickered and patted his head.

"I'm joking! I know that traditions and customs are the most important to you.", Renekton spoke. Nasus looked at him, pretending to be mad, but then he smiled and chuckled. "Do you think it'll last?", Renekton added.

"I…I don't really know.", Nasus replied genuinely. He loved Warwick with his whole heart, but was afraid that his fear of hurting Nasus would eventually end this relationship.

"Hey, heads up!", Renekton said surprisingly seriously. "Where is my confident, always knowing what to do brother Nasus?", he asked.

"What do you mean?", Nasus was perplexed.

"Don't you remember those times before our ascension? You were always there for me, whether I did something good or bad. And here, when my hatred was blinding me, you were still trying to get to me. You were like a figure brother to me.", Renekton told him.

"I remember, I wouldn't forget it. But why are you telling me this?", Nasus asked him.

"Because you lack confidence recently, especially in…those things. Remember your first girlfriend? She dumped you because she thought you aren't manly enough, even though you were one of the bravest and wisest.", Renekton explained. Nasus didn't like being reminded about those kinds of things, but his brother was right and he knew it himself.

"So you're suggesting me…that I shouldn't be that much scared?".

"No, I'm TELLING you to be less scared. Nobody likes that kinds of dudes.", Renekton clarified. Nasus took it to his heart. Even though Renekton didn't have stable relationship, he had several lovers before, so he knew how to act, depending on their mood and attitude. It isn't different for men.

"Alright then. What do you suggest?".

"Try to treat him like your best friend. I mean, don't friendzone him, but don't be so embarrassed near him, be open towards him, maybe a joke or two.", Renekton added with a wink.

"I have a terrible feeling that those jokes are partially the reason you can't stay in any relation.", Nasus spoke ironically. Renekton was puzzled.

"Hmm…maybe you're right…", he joked. Nasus and Renekton laughed together. "But you get the idea. Just don't overdo it, because nobody likes shameless badasses either.".

"I know, I wouldn't do it anyway.", Nasus replied. Renekton told him some more advices, but they were mostly useless or too brave for Nasus.

"I really like talking with you like that from time to time, but it's almost 2 o'clock, I should get going soon.", Nasus spoke, interrupting one of Renekton's "great" stories.

"Oh, is it that late?", he asked and looked at a clock. It was 13:48. "Woah you're right. Should I prepare dinner for both of us, or…?", Renekton spoke, suggesting him that he should spend more time with Warwick.

"I guess I'll go to him, but thank you.", Nasus smiled. He stood up and went to his room. He wore his armor, took his axe from a cabinet and left.

* * *

"I'm having déja vu…", Nasus spoke with bored expression on his face. Once again, his enemy was Darius.

"The last time we fought you were lucky Nasus, but this time your "boyfriend" isn't here to save you.", Darius taunted Nasus, intentionally making a dumb face while speaking about Warwick.

"Well, I was the one who was ganked first and got a kill, also maybe if you spent less time on bragging and more on actually doing something, then you would have killed me.", Nasus spoke back. Darius bared his teeth and growled lowly.

"You missed a canon minion.", Nasus taunted Darius when he failed to kill one of Nasus's minions.

"Shut up, mutt!", he shouted, getting seriously enraged by Nasus. It was 10th minute of the match and Nasus was stacking without any problems. Eventually Darius without thinking dived Nasus and lost his life by doing it. The rest of the game was relatively easy, especially because Nasus destroyed their top inhibitor in less than 20 minutes, resulting in surrender.

"Why didn't you gank me for fuck sake?!", Darius yelled at Trundle.

"Maybe if ya weren't pushin', then I would gank ya!", Trundle yelled back. Nasus snickered when he heard that Darius was once again trying to excuse himself by making everyone else look even worse. When he was passing them, he sent a mischievous smile to Darius. He growled and shouted.

"Hey, wait you dog!". Nasus stopped and turned on his heels. His face was pitying.

"My time is precious, don't waste it.", Nasus spoke.

"I challenge you to a duel!", Darius yelled.

"Oh God, seriously?", Nasus sighed. "I refuse, I have better things to do.".

"What, are you scared?", Darius taunted.

"No. Just, the last time you challenged someone, you have had your nose broken. I advise you to use that pulp in your head that is wrongly called brain in your case and think about who you're challenging.", Nasus said, or rather roasted him. Everyone around started shouting and boo-ing at Darius. As predicted, he got so angry he charged at Nasus with his fists. Nasus just smiled and decided not to move, even an inch. Darius, too blinded by anger to even think properly, didn't stop. His fist stopped suddenly, inches from Nasus's face. Nasus tilted his head, just to see an angry summoner with her hand raised.

"You don't even know how glad I am to see you Margaret.", Nasus spoke, completely ignoring Darius. Dark haired summoner got closer and sighed angrily.

"Okay, I get Garen, because he's from Demacia, I get Alistar, because he used to be enslaved by your nation, but how the hell Nasus, an oasis of calm, made you lose your shit again?!", Margaret shouted, irritated.

"I only refused his challenge and tried to provoke his brain cells to work every now and then.", Nasus commented. She laughed quietly, but quickly coughed to stay formal.

"Please, avoid such coarse language, curator of the sands.", Margaret spoke to Nasus, but he knew she didn't mean it.

"Of course, I deeply apologise.", Nasus spoke and theatrically bowed before Darius. He sent another malicious smile. Nasus was rather trying to avoid doing such things, because for him it was childish, but the sight of another vein showing up on his face was worth breaking his own rules.

"If you don't mind, I'll withdraw now, because I have to attend something important.", Nasus added. Margaret smiled and dismissed him with a hand. She released Darius's head to make him try to excuse himself, but he decided to talk back to Nasus.

"Something important? Like fucking your boyfriend?", Darius shouted. Nasus stopped. Funny idea came to his mind, but a little immature. He turned around and smiled.

"No, your mom.", Nasus replied and made his way. Some of gathered champions laughed, even Margaret couldn't resist and snorted rather loudly, making Darius regret he woke up this day.

* * *

"I'm back.", Nasus spoke when he entered Warwick's home. He opened the door with a spare key that Warwick gave him earlier this day.

"I'm in my room, wait a moment!", Warwick replied through the door. Nasus poured some water into a kettle to boil it. While he was waiting, Warwick left his room. "Sorry, I was changing. How was you match?", he asked.

"Faced Darius. Completely owned him, and after that I roasted him in front of everyone.", Nasus replied with a smirk.

"Bravo! I can't stand this guy, I like hearing that something has happened to him.", Warwick stated. Since Darius enraged him in public, he tries to avoid him. He didn't cause any trouble back then, because there was a summoner nearby, but if there wasn't any, that might have ended horribly.

"Pff, even Draven has a hard time with him I heard.", Nasus commented. He made them teas and then they sat on a couch. As they were talking, Nasus remembered Renekton's words and he was more open. When they burned out all topics to talk about, Nasus decided to try something. He looked deep into Warwick's eyes, leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Mhmm, what are you doing?", Warwick asked him, enjoying Nasus's sudden change.

"I just…felt like cuddling. What about you?", Nasus asked him, almost whispering. Warwick only nodded and kissed him back. Warwick moved closer to the edge of a couch, so the container on his back wouldn't interrupt them. Nasus lay down beside him and started snuggling him. They were occasionally exchanging kisses and gentle touches. Suddenly Warwick moaned rather lewdly, making Nasus stop and look at him in confusion. Warwick himself was embarrassed.

"Ekhm…uhh…", Warwick mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to turn you on.", Nasus spoke and moved slightly away, making Warwick some space.

"Well, it was hard to resist, especially while being naked from head to belt.", Warwick commented and chuckled nervously. Nasus just realised that they were indeed cuddling like that. Nasus blushed slightly.

"Oh, right. So um…maybe let's watch a movie instead? What do you think?", Nasus suggested.

"Sure.", Warwick replied, still slightly blushing. This time they have chosen something to relax rather to be scared. They lay down on a couch and enjoyed the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope some jokes and Nasus roasting Darius were enough to satisfy you. Once more, I apologise for not having that much time :( See you next week.


	8. A Step Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, extra long chapter. I even decided not to delay some things, it was long enough, you deserve it (I wonder what…).

**Chapter VIII**

Nasus and Warwick were still lying on a couch and watching a movie, but judging from their faces, it wasn't something worth their time. Warwick was yawning from time to time and Nasus tried to endure it, but he was starting to give up. Eventually Warwick paused it and looked at Nasus.

"Sorry, but it's too boring, I can't watch it.", he said, trying not to yawn again. Nasus smiled in relief.

"Actually, I was thinking about stopping it for a while now, I just wasn't sure if you were watching.", Nasus replied. It had a lot of very good reviews, yet they didn't enjoy it, it was too slow paced. Nasus looked at a clock, there was still a lot of time until late evening, but cuddling for that long wouldn't do. Then he thought that they could go to Rengar and Kha'Zix, first to thank them for their advices and second, make Warwick some friends. Nasus was well-aware that Warwick didn't have a lot of friends, more, almost none, but Warwick didn't mind. Nasus was the only one he needed.

"Actually, I have an idea.", Nasus stated. "Would you like to visit my friends with me?", he suggested. Warwick seemed reluctant at first, but after a moment he nodded.

"Okay, let it be. Who do you want to visit?", Warwick asked.

"I was thinking about Rengar and Kha'Zix. Any objections?".

"No, not at all.".

"Perfect. I'll turn off the TV and you get ready to leave.", Nasus said while standing up and stretching. Warwick did as asked and after a while they both were ready.

Nasus knocked to the door. On their way Warwick was worried, because that would be the first time in a long time he would attempt to make new friends, but Nasus assured him that it would be ok. Rengar was the one to open the door.

"Hi Rengar. Do you, by any chance, have some time?", Nasus asked his friend in his usual formal tone.

"Oh I'm so glad that you came. We are bored so much and don't know what to do.", Rengar responded with a small sigh. Then he looked at Warwick. "I believe we have never had a proper opportunity to talk. Rengar, pleased to finally meet you.", he spoke and extended his hand.

"Warwick, and same.", Warwick replied and shook his hand.

"Come in.", Rengar spoke. "Kha, we have guests!", he shouted to acknowledge Kha'Zix. When Rengar was closing the door behind them, Kha'Zix peeked from the living room. He then smiled widely.

"I see that everything went perfect.", Kha'Zix spoke.

"Yeah, it did. Thank you.", Nasus replied with gratitude. Warwick and Nasus came closer to him.

"Hello, I'm Warwick. It's a pleasure to meet you.", Warwick introduced himself.

"Woah, the day has come, I finally got to talk with you.", he joked and shook his hand. "I'm Kha'Zix.". Warwick laughed quietly at his comment. As they were exchanging greetings, Rengar joined them.

"So, since there are four of us, what would you say about monopoly?", Rengar suggested.

"Oh no…", Kha'Zix said. "The last time we played, we literally spent 5 hours on it.".

"Scared of losing…again~?", Rengar taunted him. When he said that, something switched inside Kha'Zix. He smiled viciously and looked into his eye. Even though they were a couple for a long time, they still liked to compete against each other and show who is the better one. Nasus and Warwick could feel a tension in the air.

"I'll make you beg for mercy…", Kha'Zix said slowly. Rengar smiled, accepting the challenge.

"You wish…", he replied and placed the box on a table.

"Sorry for interrupting,", Warwick spoke suddenly, "but I don't know the rules.".

"Oh don't worry, I'll help you out.", Nasus replied. And then the most serious and dangerous game of monopoly started. Nasus and Warwick lost after first hour, but Rengar and Kha'Zix were still fighting to the very end. Both had big empires, but their income and outcome were balanced, so they couldn't win. Unexpectedly, Rengar drew a chance card that forced all players to pay for all of their buildings, making them both bankrupt, which resulted is a draw.

"No! I was so close!", Kha'Zix shouted. He was frustrated that something so random made him lose.

"Well, maybe next time you'll finally win.", Rengar mocked Kha'Zix, bragging about his previous win. Kha'Zix's anntenae twitched. He wanted to start a little argument, but then Warwick chuckled, drawing their attention.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't resist.", Warwick explained. "Your relationship is so unique, it's almost hard to believe that you are together.".

"Well, I guess you're right, we are rather exceptional.", Kha'Zix replied with improved mood.

"Yeah, even though Kha can be irritating and mean, I love him.", Rengar spoke. Kha'Zix looked at him confused.

"Oh excuse me, but it's called sarcastic and pragmatic, not otherwise.", Kha'Zix replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I know.", Rengar spoke just to let him have it. Nasus felt that Warwick was finally opening to the world the way he should have from the very beginning. He was glad that he came up with that idea. It was 8 pm so they decided to go. After their goodbyes, they left, but Nasus asked Warwick to come by to his room, because he wanted to take a couple of things and spend some time with Renekton.

"You know, I was living with him that whole time.", Nasus spoke.

"Yeah, sure, I understand.", Warwick replied. He was actually happy, because the last time he spoke with his brother, he was worried about Nasus and their main subject of a conversation were Nasus's feelings.

"Renekton, are you here?", Nasus spoke when they entered.

"Here!", he shouted from the kitchen. He came closer to greet him, but then noticed that Warwick was with him. "Oh, I thought that you're alone.", Renekton added.

"Well I thought that we could talk together in, you know, better mood.", Nasus explained. Renekton nodded.

"I think you're right. Sit, I'll make teas.", Renekton spoke and returned to the kitchen. After a moment they were talking together.

"So…I guess you'll be moving out soon?", Renekton spoke. Nasus shook his head.

"No. Well, not yet at least.", Nasus said. "It's true that I'm spending most of the time at Warwick's place, but I won't leave you just yet. Someone has to wake you up.", Nasus joked. They all laughed.

"True, true.", Renekton spoke. He looked at a clock, it was 21:30. "I guess that you'll be going soon.".

"Oh, you're right. I'll pack some of my things, be right back.", Nasus said and stood up.

"Want me to help?", Warwick suggested, but Nasus stopped him with a hand gesture.

"No need to, it'll take just a moment.", he said and left them. When Nasus was gone, Renekton started another conversation.

"You know, Nasus has never been so happy.", Renekton spoke smiling and looking in Nasus's room direction. Then he looked at Warwick. "He's slightly inexperienced, but I hope it's not a problem.".

"No, he's actually very adorable and innocent.", Warwick replied.

"Mhmm, good to hear.", Renekton spoke. But then the smile disappeared from his face and has gotten slightly more serious. "I just hope he won't get hurt again, literally and figuratively.", Renekton commented. Warwick looked down at his hands, he was slightly upset that he brought that up.

"We're as careful as possible. I even forbade Nasus using anything sharp that would make him bleed.", Warwick replied as his eyes met Renekton's. His face was more serious, too.

"But is it enough?", Renekton decided to push harder. "You know, I would be very, but oh very mad if something happened to him…", Renekton told him, making sure he understood every single syllable. He didn't want to be mean, he just wanted to assure Nasus's safety. He is his brother after all.

"I…", Warwick mumbled, feeling slightly uncomfortable by Renekton's verbal assault.

"I just want to know, what if IT happens again?", Renekton asked him.

"Nasus has a spare key. He would lock me up and wait till I calm down.", Warwick explained. Renekton then got slightly up, rested his hands on a table and leaned forward.

"But what if it's too late? If, for example, Nasus was under a shower, or just asleep, and you would lose it? What then?", Renekton asked once again. Warwick didn't know what to say for a moment. He actually never considered it. But then, he clenched his fist and closed his eyes. Then he looked up at Renekton again. His eyes were very familiar. Those were the eyes of someone ready to sacrifice everything. They were dead serious. Then, he opened his mouth.

"If that would be the case,", he started, "then I'd rather kill myself than risk hurting him.". Renekton couldn't believe his ears. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth a little. He was sure that Warwick was gravely serious about what he just said. Suddenly Nasus left his room with a small backpack. He looked at them and raised his brow.

"Please don't tell me that you're interrogating him Renekton.", Nasus spoke irritated. Renekton then stood straight up.

"Well, maybe…?", he chuckled. But then he smiled genuinely. "But I'm satisfied by what I heard.", he spoke and looked at Warwick. Warwick himself smiled a little, he knew Renekton didn't mean bad.

"It's alright Nasus, nothing wrong happened.", Warwick assured Nasus. He sighed and smiled slightly.

"Okay then, I think I'll come back tomorrow, as usual.", Nasus spoke. Warwick stood up and shook hand with Renekton and after that he left with Nasus. When they returned, Warwick made something for them to eat and Nasus unpacked his stuff. It was getting pretty late, but they didn't seem tired. Quite otherwise. When Nasus was done, he enjoyed a meal with Warwick. Later on they unfolded a couch and were getting ready to go to sleep.

"Well, it's late, we should go to sleep soon.", Nasus said while sitting on the edge beside him. Warwick then smiled and pushed Nasus the way that he was on his back, and then Warwick lay down on him and kissed him. Nasus wrapped him around and was holding tight. After a moment Warwick raised his head and looked into his lover's eyes.

"Hmm, want something?", Nasus asked Warwick. He swallowed, but asked him something.

"Well, we are together for a while now,", he said, "so I was thinking…". He paused.

"Yes, what is it?", Nasus asked.

"I…I want to do "it" with you.", Warwick replied quietly. Nasus wasn't expecting it, he was silent for a moment. "O-of course if you don't want to, then it's fine! It's just…well, you probably know…", Warwick added and blushed slightly. He was right, Nasus knew that it would happen eventually, it actually happened much later than he expected, but he didn't know if he was ready. He was with Warwick for a long time, almost whole month, and Nasus was almost sure that Warwick is his one-and-only, yet he was slightly scared.

"Uhh, well…", Nasus finally gathered his thoughts to say something. "Actually…why not…", Nasus admitted shyly. Warwick then opened his eyes wider.

"Wait, seriously?", he asked surprised. Warwick was almost sure that Nasus wouldn't agree, but he did.

"But…I'm afraid that…you know…it's my first time, so I don't want to mess something.", Nasus admitted. Warwick chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine.", he replied and kissed him. Nasus closed his eyes and kissed him back. Warwick was touching Nasus very slowly, to get him used to it. Then he removed his shirt. They were rubbing their chests against each other and exchanging kisses here and there. After a moment Warwick looked into his eyes, there was a little bit of lust in them. That was enough for now.

"Alright, we're gonna start soon. Don't rush anything, let's be slow at first.", Warwick spoke. Nasus nodded.

"You seem…"experienced" in a way.", Nasus spoke. "Are you sure that you're a virgin?". Warwick scratched his head and chuckled nervously.

"Well…you got me. I lied earlier to make you feel better. I'm sorry.", Warwick admitted. Nasus didn't seem upset, but Warwick could swear that he wasn't happy about it. "But that was when I was a human, also never with a male, so in a way I'm still a virgin.", Warwick added. Nasus smiled a little. It wasn't the same, but he was happy that he could experience something new with him. He inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Alright, I think I'm ready. How do you suggest we start?", Nasus asked him.

"From removing our pants I guess would be okay.", Warwick chuckled. Nasus also laughed quietly. Warwick moved away from Nasus and took his trousers off and so did Nasus, but then he found it hard to get fully naked in front of Warwick.

"Let's make a deal, I'll take them off first to make you more comfortable, but I'll start. Alright?", Warwick proposed when he saw Nasus struggling. Nasus swallowed nervously, but just nodded. Warwick then started pulling his dark boxers down, slowly exposing his member. When he got rid of them, he was semi-erect. Nasus gulped and blushed harder. He was even bigger than Nasus thought, and it wasn't even his full length.

"And?", Warwick spoke, "What do you think?".

"It's…large.", Nasus replied shyly. Warwick chuckled and got slightly closer to Nasus that he was within the reach of hand.

"Wanna touch?", Warwick asked him. Nasus was both curious and scared, but he knew there was nothing to be afraid of. He felt that he was already hard in his pants, so he felt slightly embarrassed, but Warwick seemed not to care about it. Nasus raised his trembling hand and reached towards Warwick. He helped him and slowly directed his hand towards his chest, then lower, his belly, then tights. Then he released his hand and allowed Nasus make a move by himself. By the time, more blood has been pumped into his penis, making it almost fully erect. Nasus inhaled and forced his hand to grab his penis. The moment he did it, he twitched slightly. It was warm, very warm.

"That wasn't so scary, was it?", Warwick asked Nasus, who was still slightly shocked.

"No, no it wasn't.", he spoke and released him.

"Okay then. Now your turn.", Warwick spoke to Nasus. He gathered his courage and removed his underwear. Warwick whistled in surprise. Nasus was only an inch or maybe a half shorter than him. "Holy, you're complimenting me while you're almost the same.", Warwick spoke in excitement. Nasus smiled slightly.

"Well, thank you…", Nasus spoke. It was nice being complimented like that, especially by your partner. But then without any warning nor hesitation, Warwick grabbed his penis and stroke it. Nasus gasped from this sudden sensation. Even if it was only a hand, it felt much better than normal masturbating.

"Woah, chill, I didn't even start.", Warwick grinned. If Nasus wasn't blushing already, he would be blushing over and over. "Well, I told you that I would start, but I changed my mind.", Warwick spoke while getting closer to Nasus. He kissed him and again collapsed with Nasus underneath him. When Nasus felt a pressure on his crotch, he moaned slightly. Warwick started kissing and licking his bare chest. His hands were exploring his exposed muscles, giving Nasus shivers. He was going lower and lower. Eventually Warwick was facing Nasus's rod which was already leaking. Then he looked at Nasus. It must have felt good, because Nasus was squinting his eyes and his mouth was opened.

"Are you ready? I'm about to start~", Warwick asked playfully.

"Y-yeah…I am.", he replied. Almost as if commanded, Warwick licked his penis, starting at scrotum, at a tip ending. Nasus had to cover his mouth not to shout from pleasure, but still he moaned rather loud. Despite Warwick's first time doing such thing, he was enjoying it so far. Salty pre wasn't that bad as he might have assumed. He decided to tease Nasus more, giving him another licks and occasional kisses.

"O…Oh God…", Nasus mumbled through his panting. "It…it feels so good~".

"It better does, I'm giving one hundred percent here.", Warwick replied, while moving his hand along his penis. Then he decided that it was enough. He opened his mouth and wrapped his member with his maw and tongue.

"Ahh!", Nasus yelled as he was being deepthroated by Warwick. He couldn't believe that it was so pleasant. He thought that masturbation was enjoyable, but now he changed his mind. THAT was enjoyable. Warwick was having some difficulties adjusting his breathing to his moves, but his long jaw definitely helped. He doubted that he could fit Nasus's penis in him without a jaw like that, so he was grateful for once that he looks like that.

"I'm…I'm close…Warwick, I…", Nasus said while panting, almost as if he just ran a marathon. When he heard that, he sped up a little. He was feeling slight throbbing in his mouth, so he thought that Nasus was about to cum in any second now. He pushed his head down as deep as he could, making Nasus yell from the pleasure. His seed burst in Warwick's throat, leaving him breathless for a moment. Warwick was surprised by how much semen he could produce. He felt at least six strong loads and three smaller one. He raised his head and with a loud slurping noise he released his penis. Most of his cum ended up swallowed, but some of it was still in his mouth and throat.

"Oh fuck…that was…amazing.", Nasus said after calming down a little. He looked at Warwick to make sure he was okay, but from the look on his face he assumed he was better than good.

"Who would guess that you are so…generous.", Warwick said while swallowing remaining semen. Nasus laughed quietly, but he was actually pleasantly surprised that Warwick didn't spit anything. "So…", Warwick spoke, "would you be so kind and return a favour?".

"I guess I owe you. Alright, but let me get comfortable.", Nasus replied.

"Sure, no rush. Take your time.", Warwick said. Nasus got on his knees and approached him. Warwick then leaned slightly backwards, as far as he was able to, making Nasus an easy access. He was got closer and closer. When he was inches from his penis, he gulped. How is he supposed to fit it inside, he wondered. First, he stuck his tongue out and gave him a short, shy lick. Warwick giggled.

"Don't worry, it's not gonna bite you.", Warwick commented.

"Maybe, but I'm worried that it's gonna rip my mouth.", Nasus replied. The taste wasn't bad, it was slightly salty, but in a good way. The size was worse. He exhaled nervously and tried to fit his meat in his mouth.

"Ahh…yes, just like that…", Warwick commented when Nasus finally started. He was doing well, he was actually halfway through, but when his tip touched his uvula, he immediately retreated and started coughing.

"Don't try to deepthroat if you've never tried it.", Warwick suggested.

"But you did it and you said that you weren't with a man before.", Nasus complained. Warwick shrugged.

"Well, I…practised?", Warwick replied. Nasus blinked and frowned.

"You…practised.", he repeated after him.

"You know, I wanted to look good in front of my boyfriend.", Warwick admitted and chuckled.

"Believe me, you did.", Nasus replied. Warwick raised his brows and gave him alluring look.

"So, second try?".

"Yeah.". Nasus leaned down again, this time he bravely put his member in and when he felt that it was getting too far, he changed a direction. It wasn't the same as Warwick did, but it was definitely pleasant. Nasus was moving up and down. It wasn't pleasant, yet he couldn't stop, he wanted to continue. With each cycle, he was shoving his rod deeper and deeper. He couldn't fit everything in, but he was close to it.

"Sh-shit! You're…you're good at it.", Warwick spoke. He had to admit, even though he was sucked before, it was on a new level. Nasus looked at Warwick while sucking, it could be seen that Warwick had troubles staying cool, but he smiled when Nasus met his eyes. Nasus looked away, slightly embarrassed. He must have been looking very lewd. Warwick giggled, even during sex Nasus was so innocent. He placed his hand on his head to stop him.

"Alright, I think you're used to it now.", Warwick spoke.

"What do you mean?", Nasus asked when he got up. Warwick smiled mischievously.

"I wanna do something more naughty~", he responded and slapped Nasus's butt. He jumped in place.

"Oh…OH.", Nasus mumbled. He didn't get what he meant at first, but now it was clear. "Emm…well…".

"Don't worry, I'll be treating you with kids gloves.", Warwick replied. Nasus closed his eyes and nodded. He was pretty nervous and Warwick knew it.

"Okay, lay down on your back and spread your legs.", Warwick lead him. "If something happens, whether it is pain or discomfort, tell me, I'll stop in an instant.".

"S-sure. Just…be slow.", Nasus spoke. There was some wrinkles on his forehead, he didn't know how to act, but he assumed that he should just wait. Nasus raised his legs and spread them, exposing his hole. If what he felt earlier was embarrassment, he didn't know how to call that. He shook his head and tried to push this thought away.

"Hey, it's fine. It's just sex.", Warwick spoke when he noticed his internal fight.

"I know. I just…feel weird like that…", Nasus replied.

"I love you and your whole body, not only your face and your cock.", Warwick said sent him an eye. Nasus smiled when he heard that. He felt much better. Warwick noticed that and proceeded. He reached under a couch and took a bottle of lube.

"Wait, for how long was it there?", Nasus asked surprised.

"Well…some time…?", he responded and giggled. Nasus just sighed, he was looking forward to it for a while it seemed. Warwick poured a liquid on his hole. Shivers came across Nasus's whole body when he did it. Then he placed one finger on it and started rubbing. Despite being nervous, Nasus couldn't explain why, but it felt…weird. It wasn't bad, it was undeniably nice to his surprise, but it just felt weird. After a moment, Warwick started slowly putting his finger in. Nasus frowned slightly, but not from displeasure, quite the opposite. He was moving his finger up and down, very slowly, but every time slightly deeper. Then, he added a second finger and he repeated this process. When Nasus was feeling alright with three fingers, Warwick knew it was enough.

"Listen now. I'm gonna start slow, I'll be going deeper gradually, so let me know if you don't feel okay.", Warwick said to Nasus. He nodded. Warwick then poured some more of it on Nasus's hole and he covered his rod in it. He raised his legs slightly higher and pressed his member against his entrance. Nasus inhaled deeply to calm down. Warwick then pushed gently. He went in without any problems. He checked on Nasus, he was alright, so he moved further. He reached the length of his finger and maybe an inch further and he stopped. He started going back and forth, everything was very slow. Nasus was actually impressed how Warwick was treating him. He thought he would be more rough, but he was so careful, Nasus almost couldn't believe that it was him.

"You can…go deeper.", Nasus spoke. He was feeling relaxed and safe near Warwick, so his muscles stopped being so tense.

"Okay then.", Warwick said and pushed more of his penis inside. He was doing it very slow, not to hurt Nasus, but he was silent. Eventually, he stopped.

"You can go deeper, it's still okay.", Nasus explained.

"But I can't.", Warwick replied. Nasus looked at him confused.

"What do you mean you can't?".

"I can't go deeper, because I'm already full inside you.", Warwick admitted. Nasus opened his eyes wider, he couldn't believe that his giant penis was full in his ass and he didn't even notice.

"No shit! Really?", Nasus asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised as well!", Warwick replied and laughed. "That means I don't have to hold back as I fuck you.", he added in excitement.

"Just remember, be start-".

"Slow, I know.", Warwick ended for him. He started thrusting slowly, pushing his member as far as he could felt amazing. It was actually another perk of his transformation. While he was human he was slightly bigger than average, but now, as a werewolf, he was much bigger. Nasus was panting heavily, it was pleasant, very, even though he couldn't explain why. He just smiled and started enjoying it.

"Go faster please.", Nasus said to Warwick's surprise. He smiled.

"Hmm, you want me to what?", he teased him.

"I want you to fuck me harder, got it?", Nasus replied, overcome with lust. Warwick then leaned down and started kissing with Nasus, at the same time he did as Nasus asked, no, ordered him. Warwick was scared that it was too fast, but Nasus wasn't complaining, more, he even wrapped Warwick with his legs and arms.

"And…ahh…you were so scared before, haha!", Warwick commented between his kisses.

"Yeah, but…ahh…I was wrong…", he replied.

"So, you wanna…feel something awesome?".

"Yes, give me that…". Warwick smiled and then started shoving in as fast as he could. Nasus thought that he already was at full speed, but he was wrong. He would yell from pleasure, but Warwick kissed him, changing it into sexy moans.

"F-fuck!", Nasus shouted.

"Language my dear…", Warwick spoke.

"Shut up and fuck me!", Nasus shouted without really thinking. He just wanted one thing at that point. Warwick himself was very horny, he was regretting not being able to be faster.

"Holy fuck…I'm getting close…", Warwick admitted. His breathing became irregular, sweat was dripping from him.

"Cum in me…do it…", Nasus mumbled. He was so overwhelmed by pleasure, he couldn't even speak properly. Warwick bit his lower lip, he growled and shoved his dick with hard thrust. He filled Nasus with continuous loads of thick, hot seed. Nasus moaned loud and looked at a ceiling. He was in heaven. When Warwick was empty, he moved a little more and stopped. He looked at his lover and smiled.

"That…was fucking amazing…", Warwick admitted. He was panting heavily, it must have been a workout. "You're tough as for a virgin I must say.", he added.

"You…you think…?", Nasus asked, trying to calm down.

"Yeah, you are…".

"I hope you're not done yet, because I'm definitely not.", Nasus said. He wanted more.

"I was waiting for it for a while now. There's no chance I'm gonna stop after one cum.", Warwick replied. They smiled and then kissed passionately. They spent most of the night on trying out new positions and ways to make the other one cum. Eventually they fell asleep in tight embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy, 2,6k words in a sex scene. I guess I got a little carried away xD. I decided that it was high time for it, also I didn't really have any better idea for this chapter. Another description of another day would be boring af, so there it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, another one as usual at Sunday evening. See you :)


	9. Something ends, something begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the end of this story. I'm afraid that I burned out a little, because I had no idea how to end it properly. It's a very short chapter, just to conclude some things. But don't worry, I'll eventually regain my fervor to write. The next thing I plan on writing is a prequel to whole series explaining what happened that Nasus and Renekton aren't enemies, because even though I strongly rely on an actual lore, this one thing is left unexplained. I think it will be a long one-chapter fanfic or maybe 2-3 normal length chapters. As for next the fanfic, I don't really know what to do. Do you want a new pairing in the same timeline, continue a story of one of my, or maybe something entirely different, like maybe an alternate universe, staring an already used character? Give me something and I'll try my best to make something readable out of it. I think I'll publish the next fanfic in two weeks, because I have to think and get some free time to relax, because the last 3 weeks I spent trying to write chapters, learn and lead a social life, which was pretty damn hard. Writers life is difficult :)

**Epilogue**

A gentle push woke Nasus up from his slumber. He yawned and opened one eye. Warwick was holding him in tight embrace, smiling. Nasus smiled back and snuggled his face in Warwick's chest.

"I know we stayed late, but we should leave the bed, it's almost noon.", Warwick said while petting Nasus. They were having sex until 2 am, then all of their stamina depleted.

"I know…but I'm too tired.", Nasus said. "You were pretty rough, my back still hurts slightly.", he added and chuckled.

"I was rough?", Warwick asked and laughed. "When we switched positions I thought you were going to destroy my ass!".

"You said it was okay!", Nasus explained.

"I was horny, I wasn't thinking straight.", Warwick said. "But I'm not mad, I liked it.", he whispered in his ear. Nasus giggled and kissed Warwick.

"Alright then, let's get up.", Nasus said after a moment. Warwick uncovered himself and went to the kitchen to prepare something.

"Anything in particular or just sandwiches?", he asked.

"Can be, but…", Nasus replied.

"But?".

"You realise you're still naked?".

"Yeah, I know.", Warwick said. "Don't tell me it bothers you, we were literally in each other.".

"No, actually it doesn't.", Nasus spoke. He was slightly surprised, he had huge problem getting naked and even looking at Warwick without blushing, but now embarrassment vanished. He got up and then proceeded to fold a couch.

"We should get a bigger bed soon.", Warwick spoke while he was preparing their meal.

"Oh definitely.", Nasus replied and smiled. He looked at sheets and frowned. "It goes into the laundry.", he spoke to himself and went to the bathroom with dirty sheets. When he returned, Warwick was already sitting at the table with their meal.

"Hmm it looks delicious.", Nasus said as he was sitting down.

"You say it every time Nasus.", Warwick replied and took a bite.

"That's because they're tasty every time.", Nasus added. Warwick smiled slightly and took another bite. When they were done, Warwick took their plates and Nasus went under shower. He found it tricky to get rid of semen from his fur, but he managed to do it after a while.

"I'm done.", Nasus said as he left. "I'll go grab something sweet to eat. Something on your mind?".

"Hmm…maybe a cake?", Warwick suggested.

"Apple pie with cinnamon?".

"Sounds great.", he said, kissed Nasus on his cheek and entered the bathroom. Nasus wore some clothes he took the previous day and left.

"Thank you. Goodbye.", Nasus said when he paid for an apple pie in a local bakery. He was humming something on his way back. He was in a great mood. Nasus was almost sure nothing could make it worse. He was wrong. Suddenly Darius blocked his way, he looked angry, but not like he meant harm.

"Seriously? Give me a break!", Nasus sighed in annoyance. Darius was like a tick, almost impossible to get rid of, sucking all your life forces.

"Don't worry, this time I mean something else.", Darius explained. He pointed his finger behind him, slightly to the right. Nasus followed his finger and then noticed Margaret standing approximately 20 meters away.

"She wants me to apologise.", he added, ending Nasus's confusion.

"Yeah, sure. It's not like you ever mean it.", Nasus said.

"Oh don't be like that Nasus. Don't you think everybody deserves a second chance?", Darius said, pretending to be hurt by his words. "I mean, you clearly forgave Warwick for his little meltdown he had.". Nasus's pupils widened when he heard him. How does he know, he asked himself. Probably Renekton told someone when he was drunk and it finally reached his ears, he thought.

"Just say what you have to and fuck off.", Nasus hissed through his teeth as he leaned closer.

"Woah, scary.", Darius spoke casually. Nasus wondered how he would act if Margaret wasn't here. He cleared his throat and said, "My deepest apologies for disrespecting you and your…boyfriend.".

"I hope that's all.", Nasus said with his eyes squinted.

"Yes, it is.". As soon as Darius said that, Nasus started walking away, but as he was passing by Darius, he slapped his butt. Without second thoughts, he twirled his body and swung his fist at him. Margaret stopped him just in time. Nasus's eyes were wide open, his bare fangs alone were enough to startle him slightly. Nobody has ever seen Nasus angry to the point he would want to punch someone, well, except Rengar. Darius just smiled and walked away. Margaret released him, believing he wouldn't chase him. He didn't, instead he turned away and returned to Warwick's room. When he entered, Warwick was still in the bathroom.

"Nasus?", Warwick spoke through the door.

"Yeah, it's me.", he replied.

"Oh good. I'll leave in like a minute.".

"Sure.", Nasus said and moved to the living room. He placed the pie on the table and sighed. He was breathing slowly to relax and forget what happened two minutes ago. When he was calmer, he sat down, but immediately jumped and stood up as something stung him. He cursed and touched his butt. He felt something in his pocket, so he reached inside and pulled out a drawing pin. He immediately put his hand in his pants and underwear to check if he was bleeding. When he looked at his fingers, he saw some blood. He quickly turned around in order to get to the sink, but Warwick was already behind him.

"Is something wrong?", Warwick asked him. Nasus wanted to say something, but then Warwick frowned and looked aside. Oh shit, it isn't good, Nasus thought. But before he could perform any action, Warwick looked at him and smiled.

"New perfumes!", he shouted cheerfully.

"What?", Nasus said in confusion.

"You thought that the pie could cover this smell? I can clearly smell something else in the air, but heck I have no idea what it is.", Warwick added. Nasus couldn't believe that it was happening. Warwick was exposed to the blood for quite a moment now, but nothing happened.

"Warwick, sit down, I gotta show you something.", Nasus said.

"Okaaaay…", Warwick said, unsure what was happening.

"Alright, now, don't freak out…wait, just to confirm. Inhale as deeply as you can.", Nasus commanded him.

"Sure, but…why?", he asked and did what Nasus asked him. As expected, nothing happened. Nasus sighed and smiled he slowly revealed his fingers.

"What is it?", Warwick asked him when he saw red liquid.

"Guess.". Warwick took a moment before he answered. Then he wanted to cover his mouth, but stopped halfway.

"No way…", he said.

"Yes, it's blood.", Nasus confirmed.

"Are you crazy? I could have killed you!", Warwick shouted, disappointed by Nasus.

"Wait calm down! I'll explain!", Nasus replied quickly. "On my way back here I encountered Darius and apparently he slipped this drawing pin into my pocket. When I sat down it stung me. I was going to do something about it, but you were here when I turned around.". Warwick barked scornfully, he had enough of Darius.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea.", Warwick said.

"No, it's okay.", Nasus replied. "But look at the bright side, you won't hurt me!", Nasus said. It was almost as if Warwick just realised it. He looked at Nasus, a smile started to form on his face. He stood up and hugged him, laughing from happiness.

"You're right! Oh lord you're right!", Warwick was almost shouting. He even shed a tear, he was so happy. His biggest dream came true.

"I love you Warwick.", Nasus said.

"I love you, too!", he replied. Then they kissed and looked into each other's eyes.

"I just wonder,", Nasus said after they calmed down, "is it just me or are you completely immune now?".

"As long as you're safe, it can be only you.", Warwick replied. He would be glad if that was the case, but even this was a huge step. "Maybe it's because of my feelings towards you. I knew the smell of your blood, so maybe I subconsciously blocked your smell from triggering my anger?", he suggested.

"It's actually possible.", Nasus said. "Maybe with that knowledge we could cure you?".

"It would be fucking great.", Warwick replied. He didn't care if he was a beast anymore. As long as there was someone accepting him, he could look like anything.

"Alright then, wear something and let's eat! The pie is still warm, so it should taste heavenly.", Nasus said.

"Hmm, you convinced me.", Warwick replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels rushed, I know, but that's because it WAS rushed. I'm sorry to admit it, but I just wanted it to be done. I'm not going to start a talk like "I'm a human too blah blah blah", because I know you understand. Even though I have many scenarios, I just can't pick one, because it never feels good enough. Well, but I was fun writing it. I think that from those 3, it was the most enjoyable (it has the most views from all of them, which is surprising. It seems this pairing was quite wanted). Anyway, see you later :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a pilot chapter, nothing special happened, I wanted to introduce you to Warwick’s backstory and his problems first. If you want to know more about Warwick, I encourage you to read League’s official story about his origin, because this is exactly what I used here. See you next Sunday :)


End file.
